Secrets: Part 2 of the Impending Doom Trilogy
by RavenShooter
Summary: Conan and the Detective Boys are off to JIS!In this new school, secrets will be discovered and what has the B.O have to do with any of it? Part2 of The Impending Doom series. ALOT OF OCs! Please review after reading! *18TH CHAPTER UP*
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

_**SECRETS: PART 2 OF IMPENDING DOOM**_

**Hey everyone! I know it's supposed to be a week but I'm impatient as well! So...2****nd**** part of the Impending Doom series starts now! This part of the series is all about JIS and the Detective Boys adventures within its walls. What kind of secrets could be hidden in JIS and what is the Black Organization planning? Conan strives to find out and of course he had to take care of the Detective Boys as well. As this is a different place, there will be loads of OCs. **

_**~(~)~**_

**CHAPTER 1: ARRIVAL**

They stood dumbfounded at the massive iron gates. Their mouths dropped open as they stared and stared. The gardens were neat, not a grass out of place. The hedges were trimmed and the rose bushes were all in line, and of course- not a flower or a leaf breaking the perfection. The water in the ponds was clear. The marble road from the gates to the school ended in a roundabout which has a marble fountain in the center. The fountain has a statue in the middle of the pool of water. The statue was the school mascot, the four _kitsune_ that symbolizes the four values that the school stresses. The _kitsune Koan_ represents longevity, _Gengoro _represents speed, _Hakuzo _represents wise and finally _Tamamo-no-Mae _represents power. Each _kitsune _faced a direction and their tails were joined together at the tip, pointing to the sky. A water sprouts out from the tip of the tails, falling around the four foxes elegantly.

The school's main building was practically gleaming. The outside walls were made of stone and the great arched windows were made of metal that shines gold in the sunlight. With turrets and tall towers which seemed to be inspired by European castles and the grey stone walls, the school was an impressive sight. There were stables in the huge field and with tall trees that overshadows the marble path, the school was indeed beautiful.

The gates creaked opened and Conan strode in, lugging his heavy luggage bag behind him. He took a few steps ahead and stopped and turned. The Detective Boys were still standing at the entrance, mouths still wide agape. They were looking around with an awed expression on their faces. It was extremely obvious that they had never seen such majestic sights.

Conan sighed. He was used to such sights. His own house when he was still Shinichi was already of magnificent build. Although the school's premises were better and bigger than his, he didn't feel the need to gape stupidly. Sighing, he walked back to them and poked all of them gently, waking them from their stupefied state.

Conan gestured at the main building with his free hand. "Let's go," Conan said and the Detective Boys nodded, still in wonder. They began to walk ahead, pulling their luggage bags behind them. They looked around, taking in the beautiful sights of the school, mouths still wide open. Conan shook his head in exasperation and followed them. They stopped in front of the massive oak doors. It was exquisitely carved and Conan knocked on it when he noticed that no one else would do it. He moved back and waited.

The great doors began to open slowly and an extremely pissed-looking woman stood in front of the doors. She inspected them coldly through half-moon glasses which was perched on her long, hook nose. Her thin lips pursed and she turned around and walked away. The four children looked at each other, confused, before Conan followed her. The other three hesitated for a while, not willing to follow a cold woman, but in the end trailed behind Conan.

The woman had walked back to her previous post, behind an office desk. She sat and motioned with her finger at the four children to come near. They approached and she sighed and asked lazily, "What are your names?"

"Kojima Genta."

"Yoshida Ayumi."

"Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko."

"Edogawa Conan."

The woman started and looked up from the screen of her computer. She glanced at Conan who stared back at her. She lowered her gaze and began to type nervously something on her keyboard. A whirring sound indicated that the printer behind her was in motion. When the final 'clunk' and 'whir' stopped, she stood up and collected the newly printed papers. She handed out to them one by one.

Conan took the papers from the woman and looked at it. It was his timetable, his room assignation, a map of the school and many other documents. He looked at the subjects he was given:

_**Edogawa Conan's subjects: **_

_**Academics: Japanese, English, Mathematics, Science (Biology, Chemistry, Physics), Criminology, Psychology, History, Geography, German**_

_**Arts: Ordinary Music, Violin**_

_**Sports: Soccer, Horse Riding**_

_**Extra activities: Archery, Track and Field**_

"Why does Conan have more subjects than us?"

Conan looked up and saw Genta peering at his list of subjects. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko came to look and they too said the same thing. Conan snatched their list of subjects and looked at it. They were right. Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi had only Japanese, English, Mathematics, Basic Science and Ordinary Music. Ayumi received dancing for her sports while Mitsuhiko and Genta received Baseball. Ayumi received swimming for extra activity while Mitsuhiko and Genta received nothing.

Conan looked up and asked the woman, "Why do I have more subjects than them?"

The woman looked startled that Conan was talking to her. She wringed her hands together, avoiding Conan's gaze. "Well…" she said, "JIS is a school based on abilities. They have fewer subjects because they aren't as advanced as you. That's the only explanation.""

"What do you mean we are less advanced?" roared Genta.

"Exactly what I mean brat!" the woman snapped at him, losing all her nervousness.

She looked at her watch and said, "You guys should get to your rooms and drop your bags there before going straight to class. You guys are already late."

Grumbling, the Detective Boys began to move. They folded open their maps and walked off. Conan stood still, watching the woman who had lowered her gaze to the table, trying her best to look busy. Her nervousness was odd. Conan folded open his map and realised that his dormitory was not in the same direction as the Detective Boys. Theirs was in the west wing while the others were in the East wing. Conan looked up from his map and found that they were gone.

Conan turned and walked off the opposite direction, dragging his bag behind him. He walked down the large hallway and up a winding staircase. Stopping at the first door, he pushed open the door to find a nicely-decorated circular sitting room. There was no one inside. The room was decorated with heavy tapestries and a fire was cracking merrily in the fireplace. A red wool rug lay on the wooden floor. Several armchairs were gathered around the fireplace and a green notice board was against the wall. The arched window had a red velvet curtain covering it.

Conan walked into the room, slowly. At the other end of the room, there was another wooden door. Conan walked up to it and pushed it open. Another winding staircase. He sighed and climbed it. The circular staircase never seemed to end. He walked up three levels before stopping in front of an elaborate carved door with a golden number plate. The plate has the number '593' on it. That was Conan's room assignation. Below the number plate, there were two names written on another golden plate.

_**Reizei Ryuutarou **_

_**Edogawa Conan**_

Conan pushed the door open and stepped into the room. The room was large and there were two poster beds in it. One was neat while the other was in a gigantic mess, evidently showing that someone else lives here. Conan walked to the other bed and sat on its dark red cover. The bed was comfy and high with two large pillows. The room was even nicer than the sitting room. With a dark blue carpeted floor, high ceiling and a crystal chandelier hanging from it, Conan realised why only the rich could afford this prestigious school. Conan dumped his bag onto the floor and began to pull open some drawers. In it, there were two sets of formal clothing that was also part of JIS uniform. His school books were there too. He took them out as well his stationery from his bag. He then stood and walked out of the room.

Looking at his timetable, he saw that he had his first Mathematics lesson. Rushing down and out of the sitting room, he rushed off to the classroom block. Using the ma to guide him, he soon arrived to the door that indicated his classroom number. Conan stood at the door, hesitating. He then pulled open the door and walked in, ready to start his first lesson in JIS.

_**~(~)~**_

**Alright! First chapter of the 2****nd**** part of the Impending Doom trilogy! I got a question: Does Conan/Shinichi knows German? There was this case with German numbers so I have a feeling that he knew. In the manga, it is in Chapter 567-569(The part where he spoke German is in Chapter 569). I'm not sure about the anime though. Oh yes, another question: Do you guys prefer Kid or Detective Boys? Please answer so I can make the story go accordingly. Thanks and please review! :)**

_**Extra details:**_

_**Kitsune**__**- means 'fox' in Japanese. It is commonly used to refer to the fox-like mythical fox spirit that is common in Japanese and other Asian folklore. These creatures are shown to be foxes with nine tails. They are said to serve the deity, Inari, who is the goddess of rice. They could shape shift and have magical powers. They are also said to be able to reproduce with humans.**_

_**Koan **__**- he is a **__**kitsune**__** who would give people his signature with his name, age and the character of longevity to wish them just that.  
><strong>__**Gengoro**__**- known for his speed. His name means 'express messenger'.  
><strong>__**Hakuzo**__**- he was seen as very wise and scholarly when he took the form of a priest.  
><strong>__**Tamamo-no-Mae**__**- a very powerful **__**kitsune**__**. **_


	2. Chapter 2 Food Chain

**CHAPTER 2- Food Chain**

**This is the 2nd chapter of Secrets! **

_**~(~)~**_

A roar of laughter greeted Conan. Conan stood, confused, at the doorway, wondering what he did. He looked around the huge room. It wasn't like an ordinary classroom. It was more like a lecture theater with the stage being at the lowest level. The seats were quite far away from the stage. They were placed in levels, in a semi-circular way that seemed to represents the Colosseum in Rome. Each seat was padded, like an armchair and most of the seats were occupied by students, all dressed in the JIS uniform. They were all laughing at something. Some of them have their fingers pointed at the front, at the stage. Conan turned to face the stage. Then he saw what everyone was laughing at.

Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko had arrived and they were standing in front of the whiteboard, backs facing the students. They clearly looked harassed and embarrassed. In Mitsuhiko's hand, a whiteboard marker could be seen. Their eyebrows were furrowed in thought. Sweat was pouring down their face due to stress and nervousness. The sweat can't come from the heat when the room was cool and air-conditioned.

Mitsuhiko noticed Conan and his face couldn't have shown more relief. "Conan!" he called out, "Can you help us? The teacher wants us to answer these questions but we don't know the answer!"

The laughter died out slowly. All eyes were on Conan as Conan slowly walked to the Detective Boys. The teacher was standing behind the kids, her eyes showing much amusement. The JIS students began to whisper. "I bet he can't do it too…" and "He must be as stupid as those kids…" rang in Conan's ears. He shot a look at the students who were seated before asking, "What is it?"

"This question Conan," they stepped back to allow Conan to look at the questions.

They were Mathematics questions. It was fractions again:

_1. 5/8 times 4/5 = _

_2. 10/14 times 1/3=_

_3. 5/12 times 3/2 =_

Conan sighed. Fractions again. It was understandable that Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko didn't know the answer. When they were back in Teitan Elementary School, they had only done addition and subtraction of fractions. They hadn't gone to the multiplication of fractions yet. But this is an elite school. It was obvious that JIS would be more fast-paced than an ordinary public elementary school. He placed his books on the teacher's table, ignoring the glance he received from the teacher. Taking the marker from Mitsuhiko, he grabbed the duster on the teacher's table and erased away all the useless scribbles from the Detective Boys.

Working the simple sums in his mind, Conan wrote the answers down:

_5/8 times 4/5 = half (1/2)_

_10/14 times 1/3 = 5/21 _

_5/12 times 3/2 =5/8_

Conan finished the sums and recapped the marker. The entire room was silent. Conan walked to the teacher and handed her the marker. The teacher took it wordlessly, very much shocked. Conan picked up his books, aware of all the shocked stares he was receiving from everyone.

"Are you one of the new scholarship students?" the teacher asked, intending to break the silence.

Conan nodded, waiting for the teacher to give him his seating position.

"How about you introduce yourself first?" the teacher asked.

Conan shrugged and took the marker from her again. He handed it to Mitsuhiko who scribbled his name on the whiteboard.

"_Konnichiwa. Boku wa _Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko _desu_," Mitsuhiko said aloud.

Genta grabbed the marker from Mitsuhiko and sprawled out his name on the board. "_Ore wa _Kojima Genta _da_!" Genta shouted. The students showed obvious discomfort at Genta's loud and informal tones.

Ayumi took the marker and wrote her name on the board. "_Watashi wa _Yoshida Ayumi _desu,_" she said, passing the marker to Conan.

Conan wrote his name on the board. When he finished writing, snickers could be heard from behind. Conan turned to face the students who were grinning at him, ready to laugh the moment Conan said his name. Conan arched an eyebrow at them and said loudly and formally, "_Watashi no namae wa _Edogawa Conan _desu."_

A singular, loud gasp made Conan look away from the students. Everyone in the room heard it as well. They all turned to face the teacher who had covered her mouth with her hand, eyes wide with shock and an emotion that Conan knew too well. Fear. Conan watched her carefully as the teacher struggled to compose her bearings.

She gulped and said, "Welcome to JIS Yoshida-san, Kojima-san, Tsuburaya-san and… E-Edogawa-san." She stammered a little when she said Conan's name. Conan narrowed his eyes slightly.

The teacher then said steadily, "I am the Mathematics teacher, Ichigawa-sensei." She glared at the Detective Boys before saying, "Here in JIS, we do not encourage the use of such informal tones. You should introduce yourself like how E-Edogawa-san introduced himself. Understand?" Conan glanced at her again, noticing the slight tremor in her voice when she said his name.

The forlorn Detective Boys nodded their heads. Ichigawa-sensei then directed the Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko to their seats. They walked to their seats and sat unhappily. They were sitting far away from each other and the students were giving them uncomfortable stares.

"How about me Ichigawa-sensei?" Conan asked.

The teacher looked scared. She looked around the room trying to find a suitable seat for the young boy.

"He can sit with me."

The teacher was more frightened now. "Reizei-sama... But he is..."

"He is my roommate so he can sit with me," the voice of 'Reizei-sama' rang out. Conan looked around confused as he couldn't find the source of the voice. The voice seemed to be bounding of the walls, making it almost impossible to locate 'Reizei-sama'.

Then a boy sitting at the last and highest row of seats raised his hand. He was sitting alone in the row. The boy's face was handsome: long rave, black hair that was fashionably cut and his face was a sculptor's dream. High cheekbones, an angular chin and slightly hollowed cheeks, he was like a walking sculpture. His eyes were a brilliant grey, more like silver. The way he lounged in his chair and the way he lazily raised his hand, it showed that the boy had a lot of authority. Conan realised he was who the teacher called him 'Reizei-sama'.

Conan walked to the last row. As he walked there, the stares from the JIS students intensified. They watched him as he walked to the last row. Conan sat slowly beside Reizei.

Reizei smiled and reached out his hand. "My name is Reizei Ryuutarou," he said, "But you can call me Ryuu."

Conan took his hand and shook it. "Edogawa Conan," Conan said, "You can call me Conan."

Ryuu smiled and faced the front. Conan faced the front as well and the teacher began the lesson again. Conan was again bored. He had gone through elementary school already and even though this was an elite school, he had learned everything that was being taught. Beside him, Ryuu was just as bored as him. Ryuu had fallen asleep and Conan wished he could do the same. But he had to keep up the appearance that he was here to study hard. So Conan stayed awake and made himself look focused.

When Mathematics lessons were over, everyone went over to English lessons at a different lecture theater. Again at English lesson, the teacher's reaction was the same as Ichigawa-sensei's reaction to Conan's name. Conan sat with Ryuu again and English lessons went past smoothly. There were only several complications because of Genta's confusion. At least it lightened up the somber mood in the class.

"RING!"

The bell sounded, signaling the end of English and the start of lunch. Genta leaped out of the seat and shouted, "LUNCH!" before running to the door. The English teacher, Kano-sensei, stopped Genta with a loud "OI!"

Genta stopped in his tracks and turned, scared, to face the English teacher. The English teacher was red in the face and he shouted angrily, "Who said you can get out of the class first?"

Genta lowered his head, ashamed and Kano-sensei screamed, "Get back to your seat!"

Genta walked back to his seat and Kano-sensei faced Ryuu and Conan who was sitting again at the last row. He bowed his head and said in fake honeyed tones, "Reizei-sama, Edogawa-sama, will you take your leave first?"

Conan started. Edogawa-sama? What was the meaning of this? Why was he being treated so respectfully by a teacher? Conan thought, completely confused by the recent events.

Ryuu apparently didn't think it was weird. He placed a hand on Conan's shoulder and slightly pushed him. Conan jolted out of his thoughts and allowed himself to be steered to the door by Ryuu. As he and Ryuu walked down the aisle of the row of seats, the stares came again. They were now of envy and fear. Conan wondered why they were like that.

Once they were outside, Ryuu took him by the arm and said, "Let's go back to our room Conan. Let's put down our books and grab the next lessons' books before going to lunch. Our lunch is for one and a half hours anyway so we don't need to worry about running out of time."

Conan held Ryuu back. Ryuu turned to face him, concerned. "What's wrong Conan?" Ryuu asked.

"Why are we being treated so respectfully, Ryuu?" Conan asked.

"Because we are special," Ryuu replied. "You didn't know?" Ryuu asked, confused. When Conan shook his head, Ryuu explained, "We are the most prospective students in the school. Because of that, we were given better rooms and better treatment. The only thing we need to do is study and make the school proud. That's why they treat so differently. That's why teachers call us Reizei-sama and Edogawa-sama. That's how the school rolls."

Conan lowered his head, thinking hard. He was one of the 'special' batch? What was the meaning of this? Conan allowed himself to be pulled by Ryuu to their room. Conan was worried. If Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko receive word of this special treatment, what will they say? What will they do? Will they become distant and angry with him? Conan couldn't help but worry.

Ryuu turned back and saw Conan's anxious face. Ryuu understood how Conan was feeling immediately. Ryuu said softly so only Conan could here, "This is our life now Conan. We have to stick together or else we will be overwhelmed by the hatred of others. JIS students are competitive. And since we are at the top of the student food chain, we have to stay that way. If we don't we would be devoured by them."

_**~(~)~**_

**Hey guys! Please answer this following questions:**

**1. Does Conan know German? Look at Chapter 567 to 569 but more specifically at Chapter 569.  
><strong>**2. Do you prefer Kid or Detective Boys? This is VERY important as it will contribute to the climax of the story!**

**That will be all! Please review! Thanks for reading! AND about the Maths questions: If it's wrong, sorry about that! I am really, REALLY bad at Maths! **

_**Translation:**_

_**Konnichiwa- Hello!  
><strong>__**Boku wa…. desu- My name is… (informal; guys)  
><strong>__**Ore wa…. da- My name is… (Very informal; guys. Genta always use this kind of introduction)  
><strong>__**Watashi wa…desu- My name is… (informal; girls)  
><strong>__**Watashi no namae wa … desu- My name is… (Formal)**_

_**Notes: **_

_**The honorifics used are very important. It shows the level of formality and it is a fundamental part of Japanese speech.**_

_**The ones used in the story so far:**_

_**Sama- a more respectful version of 'san'. Commonly used to refer to people of higher ranking.  
>Sensei-it literally means 'former-born' and it is used to refer to teachers, doctors, politicians, lawyers and other authority figures. <strong>_

_**The ones which are yet to be used, but just for your information:**_

_**San- most common honorific and it is a title of respect typically used between equals of any age. The closest English analog will be 'Mr.', 'Mrs.', and 'Ms.' and so on.**_

_**Chan- refers to someone who the speaker finds endearing. Usually used with children, babies, teenage girls and grandparents.**_

_**Kun- commonly used when a senior is addressing a junior but it could also be used to refer to male children or male teenagers. Females could also use 'kun' when addressing a male who she is close to or known for a long time. It is not a hard rule though.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Food Fight

**CHAPTER 3- Food Fight**

**Hey everyone! For those who reviewed, thank you very much! It was very helpful! I need more reviews please! I can't just write the story without any comments so please, please, PLEASE review after reading this! Adding this story as a ****favourite**** story is heartening but don't just do that! I need the reviews so I can make this story better! So please review after you read it!**

_**~(~)~**_

Conan couldn't help but stare at the huge interior of the Great Hall. The walls were covered with a wallpaper that portrayed the many saints and their great adventures. The ceiling was high and arched, making the entire hall look like a church. The floor was of hard, cold marble that has an acid-washed finish that made the marble look rustic and more antique than it should be. With the tinted windows of different colours and the candle-like lamps, the Great Hall was a room out of the medieval times.

In the middle of the room, a glass-like structure was the most impressive item in the room. The structure was the school's mascot, the four _kitsune_. But they weren't made of stone like the one at the entrance of the school. They were made of crystal, quartz to be exact. With their shiny surface and transparency, the sculpture looked like an ice sculpture. The eight eyes of the _kitsune _gleamed more than the rest of their bodies. The sculpture, along with the decorations and structure of the Great Hall- it was the most beautiful room Conan had ever seen. It was like the dining room in a fairy tale castle. Only one word could be used to describe the Great Hall- _enchanting_.

"Are you coming?"

Ryuu's slightly irritated voice jolted Conan out of his mesmerized state. Conan nodded and walked beside Ryuu. The hall was filled with students from all ages. Seven extremely long tables and chairs took up most of the space and at the slightly raised platform at the end of the room; there was a slightly shorter table that was for the teachers. However the teachers weren't present. The seven long glass tables were overloaded with food of all kinds. French cuisine, Italian cuisine, Japanese and so many more. The students sitting at the tables were busy passing each other food and chatting.

The seven tables were covered with table cloths that were of different colours. There were a blood red, sapphire blue, leaf green, black, canary yellow, chocolate brown and silver coloured table cloths. One colour for each table. Conan looked around, trying to locate his friends among the mass of students. Then he saw them at the table with the silver table cloth. Genta looked happy, piling as much food as possible into his plate which ended up in his mouth. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko looked glad that they had made new friends. Ayumi was happily chatting with a few girls while Mitsuhiko was discussing a book with two fellow students. Conan smiled and turned to walk over to them.

A hand held him back. Ryuu's hand was placed on Conan's arm. Conan turned and Ryuu said flatly, "You eat with me. We eat at the table with the red cloth."

He then pulled Conan away towards the table and when they approached, Conan realized that this table has the least number of students seated. There were probably only twenty of them. When the both of them neared, they looked up and smiled wanly.

One of them spoke, "New kid?"

Ryuu nodded and replied, "Yeah. Edogawa Conan. Scholarship student."

The rest nodded, acknowledging both of them before returning to their food. Ryuu seated himself and Conan hesitantly sat beside him.

"Why can't I sit with my friends?" Conan whispered to Ryuu.

Ryuu began to pull bowls of food towards him. "There are seven houses in the school. We are assigned to them the moment we enter the school and we stick to them. Each house has a common room and only the members of that house could enter," Ryuu explained, "The people sitting at the silver table are members of the Eagle house. The blue is Peregrine house, the green is Falcon, the black is Raven, the yellow is the Hawks and the brown is the Vultures," Ryuu stopped and began spooning some mashed potato into his plate.

"How about red?" Conan asked warily.

Ryuu glanced at him and replied, "We are members of the Phoenix. We are the special batch, Conan."

Conan glanced at the rest of the 'special' batch. They were all chatting softly to each other, their poise showing their rich and good upbringing. Their uniform, their hair; their entire appearance just screams 'rich'. Conan somehow felt a little shabby beside them. He then laughed inwardly at his thoughts before pulling some food towards him. Maybe the expensive looking food will clear my thoughts, he thought.

Then a gigantic burp sounded. It was long and grating and Conan only knew one person who could do that.

He spun around and saw disgusted looks shot to the silver table from every student in the hall. The members of the Eagle had already jumped of their seats and were rushing away as fast as possible. Genta was the only one left at the table. He looked around, confused, not knowing that he was the cause of the sudden fleeing. Conan gagged. The smell of Genta's burp was wafting like a stale odour that smells like it comes from a sewer. Conan pinched his nose, the corners of his mouth twitching. He didn't know whether he should laugh or not.

Genta was obviously still confused. Scratching his bald spot, he asked, "Why is everyone looking so unhappy?"

Ayumi who was hoisted away from Genta shouted back at him. "You burped!" she squealed, "And it smells!"

Mitsuhiko shouted at him, "You honestly didn't know that?"

Genta looked even more puzzled than ever. He sniffed the air before shooting a look at the repulsed students. "I don't smell anything," Genta said sketchily, his eyes narrowed at the even more shocked crowd.

Conan couldn't take it anymore. From his mouth, small giggles escaped and he pressed his hands against his mouth, a futile attempt at keeping his laughter in. Unable to hold back, he started laughing loudly; clutching his stomach that was hurting due to the amount of stomach power he was putting into the laughs.

Then Ryuu began to laugh too. He guffawed loudly, banging his fist on the table. His eyes were watering and soon enough everyone began to laugh as well. The tinted glass of the windows was shaking from the force of the laughter and the _kitsune _sculpture in the middle seemed to vibrate as well. Everyone was lost in the hilarity of Genta and his burp. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko was laughing as well, all too used to Genta's lost expression.

Genta didn't think it is amusing at all. His face turned red and he inflated with rage, making him look more imposing than before. Genta shouted, "HEY" but no one noticed him. Red with rage, he picked up a bowl of stewed vegetables and threw it at the crowd.

The bowl flew through the air and the contents splattered on some of the Falcons while the bowl landed on a Peregrine's head, knocking him out. The whole student population fell silent as they watched the Peregrine boy fall backwards and lie still. Then they all glared at Genta. Genta widened his eyes and whispered, "Oops."

"Whoosh…"

"SPLAT!"

Genta's face was covered in mashed potato and its glass bowl had landed on Genta's rock-looking head. Genta slowly lifted his hands to wipe away the mashed potato covering his eyes. He cleared the yellow mess from his eyes and his hands dropped to his sides. With the mashed potato and the bowl on his head, he was a comical sight that Conan couldn't help but to laugh again. Conan burst into fits of giggles that were uncontrollable. Beside him, Ryuu started to laugh as well. He laughed and he high-fived Conan. The mashed potato from the Phoenix's table had somehow flown to Genta's head.

The laughter was uncontrollable. Genta, in his rage, picked up another bowl and threw it again. Soon enough, plates and bowls of food were flying everywhere. Conan and Ryuu took refuge under the table, unable to mask their glee and mirth any longer. Plates and bowls broke and food flew everywhere. The students were laughing as they grabbed whatever they could their hands on and threw it aimlessly.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

The flurry of activities died out instantly. Conan and Ryuu poked their heads from beneath the table, curious to the loud voice that had stopped the fun. A large, muscular man stood at the large doorway of the Great Hall. His eyes were wide with shock and he was shaking visibly as his eyes took in the damage. Food was everywhere. It was all over the walls and the saints looked dejected with the gravy and soup sliding down their faces. The windows were covered in all kinds of food and all around the room, broken bowls and plates littered the floor. The students who were looking so prim and proper were now scruffy and covered in food. The entire room and students were a mess.

The man's temple began to throb. Conan could see the pulse in the man's vein popping. It was a scary sight. Conan and Ryuu climbed out from beneath the table and they stood among the rest of the students. Out of the entire mess, they were the only ones who looked clean.

Ryuu gulped loudly, causing Conan to look at him. Conan arched an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong Headmaster?" a voice rang out.

A group of teachers ran into the room and halted in their tracks when they saw the huge mess.

Conan heard it. Headmaster. And he wasn't the only one who did.

Genta, who was frozen in mid-motion of throwing a bowl of spaghetti, dropped the bowl. The bowl landed on the floor with a thud. Everyone looked at Genta.

Genta's eyed widened and he whispered something everyone could hear.

"Oops."

_**~(~)~**_

**Done! I wanted to make JIS seem fun as well not just a stuck-up school for the rich. I tried to make the scene of the food fight as vivid as possible, so sorry if it somehow doesn't look real enough. Please review after reading as I am in need of these reviews. I will be holding back the next chapter until I have ten reviews so please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 Unfair

**CHAPTER 4- Unfair**

**Ok, I didn't expect to have 10 reviews so fast… There goes my plan to relax for a while. *Sighs* Nevermind. I like writing stories anyway! For those who reviewed, thanks a lot! Really appreciate it! **

**To D and Ciel: Yeah, I got the idea from Hogwarts! Did I make it that obvious? :) **

**Alright, enough of my babbling. Story starts now! **

_**~(~)~**_

"That was unfair."

Conan and Ryuu were back in their rooms. Classes had finally finished and they had eaten their dinner in the Great Hall. The hall was amazingly cleaned in a short period of time and when they entered, the entire place was spotless. Even the food on the wallpaper was wiped clean. It was as though the food fight never happened in the first place.

Conan placed his books on his dresser and turned to face Ryuu who had flopped on his bed the moment they entered. "It's unfair," Conan repeated, "that you didn't get punished as well. You were the one who threw that bowl of mashed potato."

Ryuu flopped on his side and his silver eyes locked with Conan's blue ones. "I am the nephew of the Headmaster," Ryuu said lazily, "That's why we aren't punished. I asked for him to let you go as well. Anyway, it looks like we weren't part of the fight. We were the cleanest among the lot."

Conan sat on his bed and laid back. He didn't bother to argue with Ryuu any longer, knowing that Ryuu would counter them easily. He stared at the high ceiling of their room, thinking about the poor kids who had to clean the Great Hall and their punishment for the entire week. They weren't allowed to be in home clothes for a week which was considered terrible. They couldn't be out of their uniforms even when they sleep. Conan grimaced when he thought about how Genta would shout at him because he wasn't punished as well.

Then Ryuu stood up and went over to his own dresser. Conan watched him as he changed out of the uniform and into his silk pyjamas. Ryuu threw his dirty uniform into the laundry basket and motioned at Conan to do the same. Sighing, Conan changed out of his uniform as well. Realising that he had homework, Conan grabbed his books. Ryuu, noticing, grabbed his books as well and they both headed to the common room.

They dropped into two armchairs and opened their books. Conan decided to start with History. Flipping open the textbook, he sighed. The History teacher was nuts. He gave them a thousand word essay to do about the history of JIS. Conan didn't read about the school and the textbook didn't have anything about them he noticed as he flipped the History book randomly. Conan shut the book, giving up.

Ryuu looked up from his own History book and smirked. "Giving up?" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah," Conan said as he stretched on the armchair. It was comfortable and with the heat of the fire, Conan felt sleepy. "I have no idea about the history of JIS," Conan said.

Laughing softly, Ryuu replied, "I'll tell you about JIS. Afterall, I'm distantly descended from the founder who created the school."

Conan straightened up and Ryuu started, "JIS is considered part of an ancient group of schools that was created by my ancestor. He created the first school in Scotland and soon branches of this kind of schools started all around the world."

"This kind of schools?" Conan asked.

"Independent, elite and follow the Anglo-Saxon way," Ryuu explained, "My ancestor was an ancestor and he build all the schools using Anglo-Saxon's designs. That's why JIS look like a castle and that's why our school is called '_Suspendisse mi Anglo_".

Conan chuckled softly, "Japanese Anglo School. Nice."

Ryuu smiled and continued, "JIS is called Japan International School so it doesn't cause too much confusion. I never seen a Japanese who can understand Latin, except for you," Ryuu nodded at Conan. "The school motto practically means bravery and honour before self, which was what one of the great Anglo-Saxon king stresses," Ryuu said.

"Is that enough for you or must I go on?" Ryuu asked Conan.

"You are descended from the founder of this school?" Conan asked, "Why is your name Japanese then?"

"My mom was the descendent," Ryuu answered emotionless, "My dad was a Japanese man. My uncle named me as my father requested before he dumped me here."

Conan's head snapped up. "Dump?" Conan repeated.

Ryuu placed his elbow on the arm of the armchair and carried his head on his hand. He stared into the fire and he said, "My mom left me after I was born, leaving me with my dad. My dad didn't want me so I was left here. I was raised here. The room we are staying in used to be my mom's room before my uncle gave it to me. Since I am schooling here as well, he turned this tower and the East wing into the home of the Phoenix."

Conan nodded, not wanting to say anything. Ryuu just stared into the fire with those cold silver eyes. Conan grimaced inwardly, his heart softened by the boy's life story. Ryuu had it worse than him. Shinichi was left alone in Japan when he was fourteen as his parents wanted to travel. He missed them often but never showed it. He had grown independent. Just like Ryuu. Ryuu was stuck up but that was only his cover. Conan knew that although Ryuu acted uncaring of his parents, he still miss them. What kind of seven year old won't?

Ryuu blinked once and whispered, "You are like me aren't you?"

Conan stared at him in surprise and Ryuu continued, "You were left alone as well and you are independent as well. I can tell."

Conan just nodded. Ryuu whispered, "Don't you miss them?"

Conan just smiled sadly. Of course he missed them but he had grown used to it. He talks to them often on the phone as well so he didn't have it as bad as Ryuu who never received a call in his life. Conan never admitted it but he missed them as well. Sometimes, he wished that they were back home but sometimes, he revelled in living alone. Whenever his parents do visit, he wished that they were gone. His mother was too intimate and his father likes teasing him. Conan sighed, infuriated slightly by the thoughts of his parents.

Ryuu continued, "Life's unfair."

Conan smiled sadly again. Memories of his parents leaving, the Black Organization slipping between his fingers, Ran's tears and Haibara's face flitted through his mind. Conan had always tried to stay positive and focus on his survival and everyone's protection. But in his mind, he couldn't help but agree with Ryuu's words.

Conan leaned back and stared into the fire. "Yeah it is," Conan whispered.

_**~(~)~**_

**Done! I know that this chapter don't really make any sense amd it's short as well but I need to write it! I don't want my OC being cast into a bad light all the time! And I also wondered on how Shinichi feels as he was left alone in Japan while his parents went to L.A. It just popped up to me and I have to write it down. Sorry if this chapter is boring to you guys! To make it up, I'll post another chapter as soon as possible! Please read after reviewing! **


	5. Chapter 5 Words

**CHAPTER ****5- Words**

**Alright then! As promised, I have written this chapter as soon as I have uploaded Chapter 4! Please review after reading! It took some time so please enjoy! **

_**~(~)~**_

Conan couldn't believe it. He stared at his timetable with shock and despair. He was dreading the end of breakfast. Why must it come so soon? Of all possible torture in the world, he was forced to face this. For two hours! Conan started to break into cold sweat. Sweat beaded at his forehead before sliding down his face. Conan gulped. He had faced the cold reality. He had learned his lesson and he told himself that he would never do such an embarrassing action again. Now, he couldn't avoid it. He could run but what good will it do? He will be facing it every week and if he keep on running, he would be kicked out of school. JIS do not take this kind of offense lightly.

Ryuu looked up from his cereal and glared at Conan who was still staring at his timetable. "Will you stop staring at the timetable and eat your cereal?" Ryuu snapped, impatient due to lack of sleep. "And stop sweating all over the table. It's putting me off my food."

Conan looked up from his timetable and he whispered, "How can this be?"

Ryuu sighed, "It's normal. JIS emphasise on that. Why do you look so scared? It's not torture."

Then the sound of rushing footsteps broke their conversation. Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko squeezed themselves between Ryuu and Conan. Genta grinned at Conan which made Conan gulp in fear again.

"Hahahahahahahahaha…." laughed the Detective Boys softly, staring at Conan with haunted eyes.

Conan began to breathe heavily. The Detective Boys were now taunting him. They know about his weakness. About this. They were the ones who instilled the fear in him and now they are just poking him with it. Conan couldn't stop himself from feeling nervous. His hands were clammy and he suddenly felt like a fever was coming. This was a sign of the danger that was incoming. There was no stopping it.

_~30 minutes later~_

"Welcome to your first Music lesson!"

The music teacher twirled in front of them in a swish of pink cloth. Conan couldn't help but groan. The torture will start soon. The teacher, the students and the Detective Boys all laughing at him due to his disability of not being able to sing. He wouldn't have cared but after the Detective Boys told him to never sing again because his voice shattered their eardrums, Conan never sang again. Not even in jest. He hasn't got over the trauma.

The teacher swept her golden locks behind her shoulders and smiled at the new kids with her pouting mouth. Dressed in a pink gown, she looked like she was about to attend a ball. The students have gone to sit at the row of chairs that was placed in front of the stage. The music room was like a dance studio. The walls were mirrored and there was a large stage in the front of the class. Chairs were placed in front of the stage and the students were sitting there looking bored, hoping that the introductions would be over soon.

The woman clapped her hands gleefully. "_Je m'appelle Belle Bordeaux. Enchantée!_" she said in French, dropping into a graceful curtsy.

Conan smiled, unable to hide his smile at her childish glee. He dropped into a deep bow and introduced himself, "_Je m'appelle Edogawa Conan. Ravi de vous connaître."_

The Detective Boys couldn't help but gape at Conan. "What language is this?" Ayumi asked.

"French," Conan replied, "She said that her name is Belle Bordeaux and she is glad to meet us. I told her my name and said that I was glad to meet her."

Mitsuhiko gaped at Conan. "Where did you learn French?" he asked, shocked.

Conan answered, "I went to France once. I picked up the basics there."

The Detective Boys introduced themselves to the teacher and she smiled at them. "_Enchantée! _You can call me Mademoiselle sit, let's begin the lesson," she said in heavily accented Japanese.

They went to take whatever available seats left and Conan was once again stuck beside Ryuu. Conan's heart started beating quickly again. He was filled with dread. Hopefully, the lesson didn't include any singing. He couldn't face Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko any longer if he was forced to sing. They would laugh and tease him. Conan wasn't prepared to be teased by the entire student population.

Mademoiselle Belle danced onto the stage and she grinned at the students.

"Today, let's dance!" she said cheerfully as she did a twirl on the stage, much to the amusement of the students.

"But first, we need to learn about the song we are going to dance!" she chirped as she twirled to the radio and she continued, "Who knows about the song, Once upon a dream?"

Ryuu answered, much to Conan's surprise. This was the first time Ryuu showed interest in a lesson.

"Tchaikovsky written the song and it was played in the Disney movie, Sleeping Beauty," he answered.

The teacher smiled and said, "That's right, Ryuu-kun!"

Ryuu whispered to Conan, "She's the only one who I allow to call me like that." Conan nodded to himself, accepting the explanation.

Mademoiselle Belle turned to face the crowd. "I want someone to sing with _moi_!" she said cheerfully.

Her emerald eyes swept over the students, taking her time to choose a student. Conan shrunk as much as possible in his chair, not wanting to get chosen.

The teacher pointed one dainty finger in Conan's direction. "I want you, handsome," she smiled.

Conan shook his head desperately but the teacher nodded, her eyes gleaming.

Ryuu nudged him gently. He was smiling. "Go on then," he urged.

Conan slowly stood and he walked as slowly as possible to the stage. Each step he took moved him an inch closer to the stage. Although Conan knew it, he hoped that he could stretch his journey to the stage so it would take two hours. By some miracle, he would reach the stage when the bell would ring to signal the end of Music.

Slowly but surely, he ended up at the stage. He glanced at the wall clock and sighed. He took only five minutes to reach the stage. That leaves one hour and fifty-five minutes before the end of music.

The teacher grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to the centre of the stage. She turned on the radio and said to Conan, "I will sing first and you will come in at the guy's part alright?"

The music started and the violins began to play. Tchaikovsky's composition started and soon enough the time for Mademoiselle Belle to sing. She took a deep breath and sang.

Her pure, strong voice filled the room. The students were entranced by her voice and Conan couldn't help but to admire her great voice. To his shock, she grabbed him by the waist and steered him into a dance.

_I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream…_

They twirled and Conan was twirled around by the teacher. He was being led as he was too short to lead the dance.

_I know you; the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam…_

Again Conan was twirled and the teacher swept him off his feet. Conan burned in embarrassment. He was treated like he was the woman in the dance.

_And yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem._

_But if I know you, I know what'll you do._

She stroke Conan's face and Conan's face burned even more.

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._

Conan was once again carried and twirled around.

It was his turn soon.

The instrumentals came up. The orchestra played in harmony, tunes intertwining, creating a beautiful tune. Conan gritted his teeth. It was his turn in a few seconds.

He opened his mouth and prayed that nothing will happen.

_You'll love me at once…_

It seemed that the orchestra had screeched to a stop. Conan was dropped by the teacher who was about to pick him up, her jaw dropped. Her right hand fell to her side and her left hand flopped over to the radio, hitting the 'stop' button. The music stopped and Conan could feel the shocked stares from the students. Conan glanced at the students and saw Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko uncovering their ears. Their hands hovered near to their ears so they could shut them as soon as the danger was still not over. Confirming that they were safe from the ear-killing shriek of Conan, they dropped their hands to their mouths to stifle their giggles. But it seemed that no one bothered to laugh. They were too busy staring at Conan, dazed. Conan looked at them in wonder.

"Did I burst their ear drums?" he thought.

The first person to wake up from the trance was Mademoiselle Belle. She shut her mouth and opened it again. No words escaped from her mouth so she closed it again. Then as though she made a decision, she opened her mouth.

"That…" she said slowly, trying to choose the right words, "was unique."

Conan hung his head. Although the teacher didn't say about his singing directly, it still stings.

Then the teacher clapped her hands together. Her face was set in a determined look.

"This will not do!" she proclaimed loudly, waking the rest from their daze, "How can such a handsome boy have such a voice? How are you going to sing love songs to your girlfriend later on?"

Conan gaped at her, wondering what she was talking about.

She pointed a finger at Conan and announced, "You, _Monsieur Conan_, will have to be trained to sing! And I, _Mademoiselle Belle_, will personally see to that! Your training will start now!"

"WHAT?" Conan shouted.

_~1 hour and 40 minutes later~_

The claps were deafening. The students stood and cheered as they clapped their hands as hard as possible. The Detective Boys were standing on their feet as well but they weren't clapping. They looked amazed beyond compare. The teacher dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, unable to hide the tears of joy. She whispered, "My best success."

Conan stood dazed. He couldn't believe it. He was cured! For the first time in goodness-knows-how many years, he was able to sing a tune. Even though it was a simple nursery rhyme, he had sung it on-tune. And the students had jumped to their feet to give him a standing ovation! Conan felt his heart lightening and he grinned widely.

Mademoiselle Belle kept her handkerchief and said, "That was brilliant! Now I want you to sing a song!"

Conan smiled at her, his confidence returning. He thought of the various songs that he could sing. But only one song attracted his attention. Whispering his choice of song to Mademoiselle Belle, he went back to the centre of the stage. Mademoiselle Belle went to the grand piano which was beside the stage. She sat and she began to play.

Conan braced himself. He could sing now. Now he'll just have to sing it out to express himself. His heart filled with sadness when he thought about her back in Beika. About how he couldn't be there for her as he was stuck here. His throat tightened slightly but he forced it to relax. He opened his mouth, took a deep breath and sang:

_Anywhere you are, I am near  
>Anywhere you go, I'll be there<br>Anytime you whisper my name, you'll see  
>How every single promise I keep<br>Cuz what kind of guy would I be  
>If I was to leave when you need me most<em>

_What are words_  
><em>If you really don't mean them<em>  
><em>When you say them<em>  
><em>What are words<em>  
><em>If they're only for good times<em>  
><em>Then they don't<em>  
><em>When it's love<em>  
><em>Yeah, you say them out loud<em>  
><em>Those words, They never go away<em>  
><em>They live on, even when we're gone<em>

_And I know an angel was sent just for me_  
><em>And I know I'm meant to be where I am<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna be<em>  
><em>Standing right beside her tonight<em>

_And I'm gonna be by your side  
>I would never leave when she needs me most<em>

_What are words_  
><em>If you really don't mean them<em>  
><em>When you say them<em>  
><em>What are words<em>  
><em>If they're only for good times<em>  
><em>Then they don't<em>  
><em>When it's love<em>  
><em>Yeah, you say them out loud<em>  
><em>Those words, They never go away<em>  
><em>They live on, even when we're gone<em>

_Anywhere you are, I am near_  
><em>Anywhere you go, I'll be there<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna be here forever more<em>  
><em>Every single promise I keep<em>  
><em>Cuz what kind of guy would I be<em>  
><em>If I was to leave when you need me most<em>

_I'm forever keeping my angel close_

_**~(~)~**_

**I know, I know, this wasn't supposed to be a songfic but I heard these two songs and I just got the inspiration from them! And I thought it was sad that Conan couldn't sing when he could do so many other things! So I made him able to sing! I am not sure if Conan knows how to sing but he did say he had travelled a lot before so I am just guessing. Do review after reading! Thanks!**

**The songs: Once upon a dream by Tchaikovsky**

**What are Words by Chris Medina**

_**Translation:**_

_**Je m'appelle _. - My name is _.**_

_**Enchantée- Nice to meet you (informal; practically means 'enchanted')**_

_**Ravi de vous connaître- Nice to meet you. (Formal)**_

_**Moi- me**_

_**Mademoiselle- Miss**_

_**Monsieur- Mister**_

_**All of the above is in French. **_


	6. Chapter 6 Free

**CHAPTER 6- Free**

**Whoots! Chapter number 6 is up and I want to focus on Ryuu and Conan! I just love my OC so don't blame me for writing about him so often! He's an important character anyway! For those who have reviewed, thank you so much and to those who made my stories a ****favourite****, thanks ****as well! **

_**~(~)~**_

"Come on Conan!"

Ryuu spun around and saw Conan dragging his feet. Ryuu glared at him and Conan just shrugged, not wanting to hurry up. Conan was not in the mood at all for another lesson. Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko had finished their lessons hours ago and Conan had just spotted them playing soccer at the fields. They waved at him when they saw him but didn't bother to shout an invitation. They were still sore from the special treatment he was receiving. And while they were having fun, Conan still has lessons. And now, it was the last lesson of the day- Horse Riding. The sun was close to setting already.

Conan had ridden a horse before but he didn't really like it. The bucking motions of the horse made him nauseas and the horse that he had ridden didn't like to be mounted. So he bucked and reared, trying to get him off. Conan managed to get the horse under control but he didn't enjoy it. And he was certainly not enjoying the fact that he has to ride another horse.

Ryuu, dressed smartly in dress boots, chaps, breeches and a red show coat, tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Conan to walk up to him. Conan was dressed similarly and he didn't like it. Conan shifted in the stiff coat and the chaps he were wearing felt heavy on his feet. The velvet riding hat that Ryuu lend him was heavy on his head.

When Conan finally caught up, Ryuu asked, "Do you have your own horse transported here?"

Conan blanched. "No," Conan answered nervously, "Do I need to buy a horse? I wasn't informed."

Ryuu smiled at him and said cheerfully, "Great! I wanted to give you one of mine anyway!"

"One of yours?" Conan repeated, "How many horses do you have?"

"Three," Ryuu replied lazily as they continued their journey to the stables, "My uncle bought them for me."

Voices could be heard from the stables. Neighing and harrumphing was heard as well. Ryuu and Conan walked into the stables and Conan got a whiff of the odour. It was terrible. There were about thirty horses in the stables and it smell like it hasn't been cleaned for quite some time. Conan raised his hand and pinched his nose, blocking the smell out. Ryuu took out a silk handkerchief and covered his nose, pinching his nose as well. They glanced at each other, shared an exasperated look and walked deeper into the stables.

They came across the class who was deeper inside the stables. Most of them were cleaning out the horses' stalls but some of them were sitting on barrels, bored. Conan recognised them from lunch time. They were also part of the Phoenix house. They smiled when Ryuu and Conan neared.

Conan sat on a barrel and looked around, "Where is the teacher?"

A fat boy in tight clothes who was sitting near the wall, snorted and replied, "That old geezer should still be ambling through the corridors. You know how slow he walks."

Ryuu glared at him and the fat boy shivered in fear. Ryuu's silver eyes sparkled with fury, his mouth thinned into a line. Conan stared at him, perplexed. This was the first time Ryuu showed anger.

"Don't you ever, ever say such disgusting words about Reizei-ojisama again," Ryuu growled through gritted teeth, "If I ever hear that again…"

A bright object flew through the air, faster than the eye could see. Conan snapped his head to look at the fat boy who was now whimpering. The boy was shaking so hard, his extra fat that hung around him trembling. Not even two inches away from his left ear, a dagger was stuck on the wall. The tip of the blade had gone through the wooden wall and it was still vibrating from the impact. The hilt was jewel encrusted and it carried the kanji **'冷泉'** which was encrusted in rubies on the golden hilt of the dagger.

"You know what I mean," Reizei said coldly, standing up. He walked over to the boy and pulled the dagger from the wall. He glared at the boy and turned around to face Conan.

He smiled and said, "Conan, come on. I'll show you my horses."

Conan nodded numbly and stood up and both of them left the scared Phoenixes. Ryuu led him down a hallway and pointed at three stalls. Three horses neighed and Conan smiled slightly when he watched Ryuu pet the horses gently. The horses nuzzled in Ryuu's hand and Ryuu smiled.

"Well choose one, Conan," Ryuu said, "You need a horse to ride."

Conan looked around and he walked over to the chestnut thoroughbred. He stroked her head and she looked at him with her turquoise eyes. Conan's heart jolted. He wanted this horse. The colour of her eyes reminded him of her who was waiting for him back in Beika.

Ryuu came over and said, "So you picked Red Ash. She's a beauty isn't she?"

Conan looked up, "Red Ash?"

"Yeah, that's her name," Ryuu answered stroking the horse, "She's a stubborn girl, but weak inside."

Conan smiled sadly. So much like someone he knew. Even the name's almost the same.

Ryuu said, "Let's go back to the group. Reizei-ojisama would be here by now. I heard his heavy breathing just now. He'll be at the group now.

Both of them went back to the group and true enough, an elderly man was standing at the front of the students. The other students from the other houses came back as well, sweaty and smelly from the cleaning. Reizei-sensei nodded at Ryuu and Conan went they bowed slightly to him as they passed by.

Reizei-sensei huffed out, "Alright then, get your horses and get yourselves out there! I want to see straight backs and well-treated horses understand?"

The class murmured a positive and the teacher barked out, "Well off you go then!"

Conan and Ryuu walked back to Ryuu's horses and they quickly saddled the horses. Ryuu helped Conan as he had never done it before saddling his own black horse. Conan gently led Red Ash out of the stables and mounted her once they were out. Red Ash harrumphed in displeasure and reared slightly.

Conan kept a steady hand on the reins and stroked her reddish mane. "There, there girl," he whispered into the horse's ear, "You are just like her, stubborn and wilful."

The horse pricked its ears as though listening to him. She stopped her rearing and Conan led her out of the field. A shout from Reizei-sensei reminded him that he had to sit straight and move with the horse. Conan kept his back straight and allowed himself to follow Red Ash's muscles' movement. Red Ash moved gently, as though knowing that her new owner wasn't good at riding.

"It's Conan!"

Conan turned and saw the Detective Boys waving at him frantically. Conan raised his hand and waved back. Ayumi squealed in delight when she saw Conan's regal and handsome figure on a beautiful thoroughbred. Conan then realised that they were waiting for him to ride out on the horse. Ayumi pulled a camera from her pocket and she began to press the shutter as fast as possible. Conan grinned at them.

Ryuu rode up beside him and smiled slightly to the Detective Boys.

"Immature," he said softly so that only Conan could hear, "But nice. You have good friends Conan."

Conan nodded and Ryuu motioned with his head. Understanding Ryuu, Conan pressed Red Ash's side gently with his heels and Red Ash began to pick up the pace into a canter. Ryuu followed beside on his black horse. He smiled at Conan and he increased his pace into a gallop making Conan fall back. Conan urged his horse forward and soon Conan and Ryuu were flying over the ground. Red Ash's movements were light and her springs were elegant. Conan felt like he was flying as he rode her.

His brown hair was swept backwards and he could hear the faint 'clicking' sounds that came from Ayumi's camera. But he couldn't care less. Right now it was just him and her. Flying through the air, the pleasure of being with her was intensifying. Conan knew that what he was experiencing was an illusion but he couldn't let go. The feeling of being free and alive filled his body. He was _alive_. A gift that was so precious that nothing in the world could replace it. He had understood the value of life but he had never understood the meaning of being alive. But right now, in this moment, he had finally found its meaning.

Through the air, he and Red Ash soared, leaving all worries behind them. Conan smiled at the brilliant sunset and hoped she was watching. Hoped that she felt the same as he did as they defied gravity. The feeling of freedom.

**_~(~)~_**

**Ok, this was a difficult chapter to write. In between research, my parents' nagging and a lagging computer, it took me five hours to write this chapter. I hoped that this chapter was emotional enough especially in the ending. It was emotional enough for me anyways. Please review after reading! Thank you!**

**_Translation_ **

**冷泉- _kanji for Reizei which is Ryuu's family name. (His mother side as no one knew his father) It means Cold Spring._ **

**_Ojisama- More respectful way of calling a middle-aged man. _**

**_Red Ash- "Akai Hai" _(赤い灰) **_**is the romaji of these two kanji characters. In direct translation, it means Red Ash or Bleeding Ash. The kanji 'Hai' is part of Haibara's name.** _


	7. Chapter 7 Eyes

**CHAPTER 7- Eyes**

**I want to address to one of the reviews that I received for this story.**

**To ****angelwingsonline****: What you said is true about Shinichi/Conan not caring about his singing disability is true and I ****apologise****about that. But I am making this story with some gap in the storyline of the actual Detective Conan anime/manga. That's why Haibara seemed to be more open and comfortable around Conan than what she actually is in the manga/anime (read the first part of the trilogy). So I am writing on the basis that Conan had received really, really bad comments about his singing to actually make him care about his terrible singing. And yes, he's in JIS to find out about the Black Organization but he can't just run around the school looking for them. He still needs to school and act like a normal student as much as possible. And the Music Lesson was minor, yes, but in that moment, it was the most important thing as he didn't want to be embarrassed by his singing. **

**I guess I am acting on my whims so I apologise about that as well. I'll try to stay on track now. Thanks for your review. It really helped me think about the story. **

**To the rest: Thank you guys as well! Really appreciate the comments! **

_**~(~)~**_

It's been a week since Conan first came to JIS. He had gone through the lessons and tried to act like a normal student but now it's getting on his nerves. He couldn't find anything. There was nothing about the Organization here. It was hard enough to listen in on teachers' conversations but the most troublesome problem was Ryuu and the Detective Boys. They always go where he goes and if Ryuu wasn't with him, the Detective Boys would jump at the chance to play with him. No matter what excuse he gave them, they still insist on sticking to him. Ryuu took the same lessons as him. That prevented him from searching the school for clues. It was really infuriating and Conan knew that it will be just a matter of time before the Organization do something. They have been too quiet.

Conan was glad that the weekend came. That means no more lessons. Although the lessons were easy for him, it was tiring for him to pretend to be interested in the lessons. There was still homework to be done and soccer practices to go to. He also had archery and track and field as well which really drained his energy. He was exhausted everytime he finished his lessons and could finally have some free time to himself. But his free time was always occupied by homework or the Detective Boys incessant complains. They weren't really coping with the classes and they went to him for help. Conan had to tutor them as well.

Conan watched the sun rise through the window of his room. He had woken up extra early so he could do some digging before the Detective Boys woke up. Ryuu's bed was empty as Ryuu needed to follow his uncle for a family reunion. That leaves Conan free to roam around the school. Conan quickly dressed and pulled on his ball-dispensing belt and power-enhancing shoes on. He might come across some danger as he was doing something that was dangerous anyway.

Conan went out of his room and walked down the stairs. He went out of the common room and pulled out his map. He was still not used to the school and the school was huge. There were eleven towers, seven for the students' dormitories, two for the teachers and two for the headmaster and his family. These towers were inaccessible as Conan wasn't a teacher nor was he a member of the rest of the houses. He might have some authority being a Phoenix but he still couldn't barge into the teachers' quarters.

Conan traced the way to the headmaster's quarters with his finger. The headmaster and his family would be out and according to Ryuu, they wouldn't be returning until night time so these places would be empty. He could start there. Conan pocketed his map and began to make his way to the headmaster's quarters. There might be something on the Organization there.

The corridors were deserted. No student or a teacher could be seen. Conan's shoes made light tapping sounds on the stone floor as he jogged to his destination. Time was of the essence and he needed to hurry. Quickening his pace, he went into a light run towards the private rooms of the headmaster. He turned corner after corner, ran down some stairs and finally he reached the tower of the Headmaster which was located at the furthest end of the school.

Conan stopped. Hiding quickly behind a wall, he listened. Footsteps could be heard inside the room. Conan bit back a sigh of frustration. The headmaster might have guards and now he couldn't get into his rooms without walking into them. He can't knock them out as well. That will only alert the headmaster about an intruder. And if the Black Organization was watching the school, they would know too. They will increase their security and kept a tighter hold on the school which would be a problem for Conan. He needed to be as inconspicuous as possible. Turning away from the room, Conan started to walk away.

"Hey," a familiar voice rang out, "Why exactly are we here?"

Conan halted in his tracks. That voice, it belonged to Chianti! Conan hurriedly flattened himself against the wall. Peeking around the corner, he noticed that the door to the headmaster's private rooms was closed. He took a deep breath and inched closer to the door. This was a huge risk but he needed to hear their conversation.

Conan pressed his ear to the door. He waited for someone to speak, his body ready to dash away as soon as it seems that they were coming out of the room.

"Don't speak so loud Chianti," a gruff voice replied.

Conan narrowed his eyes. It's Korn's voice no doubt. Chianti and Korn always go together for missions.

"Fine," snapped Chianti, "But why are we?"

"I told you," Korn's replied, irritated, "We are here to find somebody."

"Who?" Chianti said, "There is only a picture of the target. She looks harmless."

Conan widened his eyes. They were here to kill somebody. Pressing his already-hurting ear harder against the door, Conan listened.

"She's a betrayer," Korn replied, "Apart from her being an important member here, that's all I know. You know I don't ask questions."

"Fine," Chianti replied, "No questions, I get it. But won't she know we will be here? We are staying here aren't we?"

"Yeah," Korn said, "That's the problem but Gin said she will come on Eadberht's birthday so we just have to stay hidden till then."

"Now who's Eadberht?" Chianti asked the very question Conan wanted to ask.

"He is the Boss's favourite," Korn said, "I met him once. Good kid. No wonder the Boss wants him to be his successor."

"What?" Chianti shouted.

Conan waited, his heart thumping uncontrollably. Someone here was the successor of the Boss of the Organization?

"I never heard about this!" Chianti shouted excitedly, "Who is this Eadberht?"

"Keep it down," Korn snapped, "Who knows someone might overhear us?"

"What are you talking about?" Chianti snorted, "No one is here!"

Conan jumped up. Footsteps were getting louder, nearing the door. Conan sped off, running around the corner and hiding behind the wall again.

The door slammed open and the footsteps stopped.

"There!" Chianti announced, "No one's here!"

"Whatever," Korn replied, "Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps. I hate children."

Shocked, Conan dashed off, knowing that they will catch him if he stayed. Conan ran as fast as possible away from them and hid himself in a room. He waited for Chianti and Korn to pass by. When they did, Conan opened the door slightly and watched them walk down the hallways. He waited for them to turn around a corner before following them at a distance. He followed them and to his great dismay, he saw them walking out of the door of the Entrance Hall and out into the courtyard. Conan couldn't follow them anymore. That will give him away. Conan watched them mount their bikes and drove off.

Conan gritted his teeth. The chance to find their hiding spot in the school just vanished. But at least they left the headmaster rooms empty. Conan spun around on his foot and rushed back to the headmaster's rooms. He was running out of time. It won't be long until the Detective Boys would call him using the badges and ask him to play with them. Running around the corner, Conan pulled open the iron doors that lead to the headmaster's rooms.

Conan walked into a magnificent study. With bookshelves covering the walls of the circular room, the study looked more like a library. Conan wasted no time and went over to the desk that was in the middle of the room. Conan pulled out a handkerchief and covered his hand with it before pulling the drawers open. Looking through the papers and items in the drawers, Conan nearly screamed in anger. There was nothing that was of the slightest importance to him. The documents inside were all about the school. There was nothing about the Organization mentioned.

Conan returned the papers in the drawers, arranging them as they were before he rummaged through them. Conan shut the drawers and looked on the surface of the desk. There were a few pens and files which also didn't contain anything about the people Conan desperately wanted to find.

Then something caught his eye. There were several pictures on the table, framed. Conan picked one up and looked into it. There were two men, one in his mid-twenties and the other in his late thirties. A beautiful woman was standing in between them, her arms thrown around their waists. The two men had placed their arms around the woman's neck. All three of them were dressed in formal clothing. They were grinning at the camera.

Then Conan realised something. The woman looked exactly like someone he knew. The same jet-black, straight hair, the same pouting lips and the same graceful body. She has the same grin and the same stubborn fringe that he always complained about. The only feature that was different was their eyes. Her eyes were a doe brown, soft and kind while his were a cold, metallic silver. But they held the same shine when they smiled. Conan knew that there was no doubt that the woman in the picture was somehow related to him.

Conan turned the picture frame over and took the picture out. There was writing at the back of the picture:

_Godwin Reizei Osamu_

_Godiva Reizei Takako_

_Godric Reizei Yuichi_

Conan realised the two men inside the picture were the Headmaster and the riding instructor. The riding instructor was the Godwin Reizei Osamu while the Headmaster, being the younger one, was Godric Reizei Yuichi. Then the woman in the middle, she was their relative. But who exactly is she? Conan could sense that he already knew the answer but he needed to confirm it.

Conan fixed the photograph back to its frame and returned it back to its spot on the table. Conan looked at the clock on the desk. It was already time for breakfast. Conan left the room, pondering about the new knowledge he had gained. Although it wasn't much, it was still something.

_***later at night***_

Conan walked into his room and slumped into bed. He was tired. The Detective Boys had forced him to play for so long. They explored the school and Conan took the chance to look around but again, there was nothing that caught his eyes. After exploring, they begged Conan to help them with their homework and Conan did. Then they went to play baseball throughout the late afternoon and the early night before being scolded by a teacher and being sent back to their rooms. Conan was dead-exhausted. He had to fetch the baseball that Genta kept on batting far away.

Then the door opened. Conan propped himself slightly on his elbows and saw Ryuu walk in with a smile on his face. Conan allowed himself to drop back into bed, staring at the crystal chandelier. Wind blew through the window and the chandelier whistled. Everytime there was wind, the chandelier made sounds.

Ryuu said, "You look tired."

Conan answered, "You look tired too."

Ryuu gave a short laugh and changed into his pyjamas before falling into his own bed. Conan looked at Ryuu and his face reminded him of the woman in the picture. It also reminded him of the conversation that Chianti and Korn had.

Conan sat up and started, "About your mother…"

Ryuu's eyes shot a deathly glare at Conan and he snapped, "What about her?"

Conan, unfazed, continued, "Can you tell me about her?"

Ryuu narrowed his eyes slightly before shrugging.

"Fine," Ryuu said, "Why not? My mom is a singer, a very good one at that. She was also very good with her hands. My uncle said that this chandelier is made by her." He pointed at the chandelier above their heads, "She got pregnant with me at the age of 27 and left me here. Then she disappeared. No one knows where she went."

Conan asked, "What's her name?"

Ryuu sighed and stretched out on his bed.

"Reizei Takako," Ryuu replied emotionlessly.

Conan's deductions were right. The woman in the picture was his mother. Conan, relieved that he finally confirmed his guess, decided to ask Ryuu the other question that was bugging him from the beginning.

"Ryuu," Conan asked, "Is there anyone here called Eadberht?"

Ryuu looked at him with shock. His jaw hung open slightly and he stared at Conan.

"How..." Ryuu asked, "Where did you learn of the name my mother gave me?"

Conan's heart missed a beat. Ryuu is Eadberht? All this time, Conan was staying in the same room as the successor of the very Organization that Conan was working so hard to bring down. Does that mean they were enemies? Was Ryuu spying on him for them?

Conan gulped and stared at Ryuu, unable to look away from the boy that Conan thought was a friend. The Organization was watching the school, watching him more closely than he believed. They had eyes on him ever since the beginning. Those eyes were staring at him right now. The silver eyes that belonged to Ryuu.

_**~(~)~**_

**Whew! Finished! There was a stupid blackout and I lost all the data of this chapter cos I didn't save it. So I needed to re-write this chapter again. Thank god I'm finished. Do review after reading. Thanks! **

_**Extra details:  
><strong>__**Godwin, Godiva, Godric and Eadberht are real Anglo-Saxon names. I gave the Reizei family these names to connect them to their Anglo-Saxon roots. **_

_**Godwin means 'Friend of God'.**_

_**Godiva means 'Gift of God'.**_

_**Godric means 'Power of God'.**_

_**Eadberht means 'Blessed and bright'.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Unknown

**CHAPTER 8- Unknown**

**I have no idea what to say so I won't talk much. **

**To Sera-kun: I'm sorry but I have no idea how to add raisins to the story. XP If you have an idea, please tell me! And Conan's not supposed to be the Boss's successor. Conan is just wanted to be a member of the Organization.**

**To Alia Inverse: Thanks for telling me about my mistakes. I'll do better next time! English isn't my first language so please bear with me! **

**To the rest, thanks for the reviews! I appreciate all of them!**

**And I just realized that I did talk a lot. OK, time for me to shut up. **

_**~(~)~**_

_No way, _Conan thought desperately, _no way Ryuu is a spy. He's too young!_

But then again, Ryuu was extremely intelligent for a seven year old. In every lesson that Conan had with Ryuu, Ryuu was in par with him. He seemed to understand every lesson and sometimes he slept due to boredom. He was the most athletic kid Conan knew. He was able to do a five kilometre run in 23 minutes and he didn't even look tired. Ryuu was really good in archery, his accuracy perfect. In soccer, he was just as good as Conan. Sometimes Conan actually thought he was talking to a teenager whenever he talked to Ryuu. Ryuu was intelligent, sarcastic and thoughtful. He wasn't like any child Conan had dealt with before.

Ryuu was still staring at him. Those silver eyes were widened in surprise as Ryuu watched Conan's face turn from sorrow to surprise to complete disbelief. Their eyes were locked, both weren't looking away. Conan couldn't tear his gaze away from those silver eyes which was watching him closely. Neither moved. It was like the world had screeched to a halt when Ryuu revealed that he was the Boss'ssuccessor.

_But then, _Conan thought, _if he was here to spy on me, why will he tell me about his name? He would have denied it and said that he have no idea who Eadberht is. _

Conan just couldn't get the feeling of suspicion off him. There might be a possibility, just a small one that Ryuu might me a victim of the cursed drug that had shrunk him. It was a minute possibility. That could explain Ryuu's intelligence and athletic ability. But then, if he was a shrunken man that would mean the Organization knew about Shinichi and Shiho as well. If they did, why didn't they kill them when they had a chance?

_Just maybe,_ Conan thought, _maybe Ryuu is a child and he has no idea about the Organization. I'll test him out to see if he knows about them._

Ryuu couldn't take the silence anymore.

"How did you find out that blasted name my mother gave me?" Ryuu asked again.

"I…" Conan thought of a lie as quickly as possible, "I overheard it!" he lied.

"Where?" Ryuu questioned his voice deadly, his eyes gleaming.

"I heard the headmaster and Reizei-sensei talking about someone called Eadberht," Conan lied again, making up the story in his mind, "I never hear of anyone called Eadberht so I asked you. I didn't know Eadberht's your name as well."

Ryuu visibly relaxed, his eyes returning to the usual mellow state. He accepted the story easily and he leaned back on his down pillows.

"I see," Ryuu said, "Only my family members and their friends call me by that name. More respectful, my uncle always said. It's better than the name my father gave me, Ryuutarou."

Ryuu looked up, sighing. "But I don't care," he continued, "both names are equally hateful to me."

Conan was relieved that Ryuu believed him. He was slightly afraid that Ryuu would throw a dagger at him. Conan steeled himself. He needed to find out something.

Conan asked slowly, choosing his words carefully, "So, only your family and their friends call you Eadberht?"

Getting a nod from Ryuu, Conan continued, "Who are those friends?"

Ryuu replied tiredly, "Some of them are sponsors to the school, some are part of the school committee and the rest are just friends or some important people. I don't know."

Conan tried again, "Are they close to you?"

"Only one of them," Ryuu replied, "He always talks to me and he seems to like me a lot. He's something like a godfather to me, I guess."

_Jackpot! _Conan thought, excited. _This must be the Boss. Now I just have to pry harder._

Just then Ryuu sat up and asked, "Why are you asking?"

Conan felt the question at the tip of his tongue slip back into his throat. He can't get Ryuu suspicious. If he did, then the Organization would be alerted of his pressing. He can't press anymore. But at least he got this far. It was better than nothing.

Conan just shrugged and replied, "Just wondering how the nephew of a respectable headmaster survives through endless dinner parties."

Ryuu gave a short laugh and grinned. "I don't know the answer to that question myself," he said humourlessly.

Ryuu fell back onto his bed and turned to his side. He turned off his bedside lamp.

"I'm tired," Ryuu said softly, "I think I'll go to sleep. Goodnight."

Conan replied, "Goodnight."

Conan turned off the bedside lamp, allowing darkness to occupy the room. He too laid back and he stared at the chandelier as he thought about the revelations that he had discovered in just one day.

It was certain that Ryuu was the successor to the Boss of the Organization but by the looks of it, he had no idea about the organization at all. That means Ryuu is just a kid and he is here to study, nothing else. That also means that the Organization still has no idea about him and Haibara. But that didn't mean that he wasn't watched. Conan was certain that he was being watched. Some of the teachers were too interested in him, watching his every move. Then, there was the problem of Chianti and Korn. They were here to kill somebody. Conan was sure about that but he has no idea who's the target.

_I know the target will come during Eadberht's birthday, Eadberht being Ryuu, _Conan thought again, _I'll find out about the target and I must keep an eye out for Korn and Chianti. I got to speak to the target. I might be able to find something._

Conan yawned, unable to suppress it any longer. He was exhausted. Too much had happened and his mind was worn out from all the thinking. Conan turned in his bed, closing his eyes.

_I'll continue my investigations tomorrow, _Conan thought, allowing exhaustion pull a dark blanket over him, blacking him out.

_*The next day, morning in the Great Hall*_

"Conan!"

Conan dropped his spoon back into his cereal. He turned around and saw the Detective Boys rushing towards him. Conan sighed. He was still tired and he wasn't ready to put up with the childish acts of the three kids. But he couldn't just wave them away so he just turned away and picked up his spoon again. He fed himself a spoonful of cereal, waiting for the kids to jump into the seats beside him. Ryuu was again out for an unknown reason leaving Conan alone in the Phoenix's table.

The Detective Boys didn't jump onto the seats. They grabbed Conan by the shoulders and pulled him off his seat instead. Conan, in shock, dropped his spoon on the floor and was pulled away from his breakfast by the Detective Boys. They dragged him out of the Great Hall and out of the school.

"Oi!" Conan shouted, "Oi! Where are you guys taking me?"

Conan was spun around and Conan glared at the three grinning kids.

"What is it?" Conan shouted.

"Let's go exploring!" they shouted, punching their fists in the air.

Conan rolled his eyes in exasperation. The kids never got tired of exploring the place. They had never got over their obsession of exploring the school. So far they had explored inside of the walls of the school. From the look of things, they wanted to explore the vast exterior of the school. Conan sighed. He got nothing else better to do anyway so why not play along?

Ayumi cheered, "This school is great! There's a hill here! Ayumi wants to see! _AN: When Ayumi mentions herself in her speech, she sometimes calls her name._

Conan nodded, bored. The kids turned around and shot off towards the hill at the south of the school immediately. Conan trailed behind them, taking his time.

"BANG!"

Conan spun around. That was a sound of a gunshot coming from the east of the school. Conan turned over his shoulder and saw that the Detective Boys were gone. Conan turned back and raced off to the forest to find out what had happened. Conan burst into the forest, carefully stepping on the leaves to make as little noise as possible. His ears were straining as much as they can to catch even the littlest sound in the forest. His sensitive nose caught a whiff of the smell of gun powder. He was right. The gunshot came from here.

"_Baka!"_

Conan jumped behind a tree. Chianti and Korn were striding into view. Korn looked pissed and Chianti looked irritated.

"_Baka!_" Korn repeated, "I told you to put a silencer on!"

Chianti snorted and said, "There is no one here! Why are you so tensed up?"

Korn growled, "_Anokata _said to be careful here! If Eadberht gets wind of us shooting here, the Boss will kill us!"

Chianti snapped, "Why would he be so close to the forest? No one will be here! Anyway, are you sure about the place?"

Korn nodded. "I'm pretty sure," he said, "The grass is growing unevenly so there might be a possibility that the target goes to that spot every year."

Chianti grinned. "Then that's settled then!" she laughed, "The target won't even know what's coming! Let's go Korn. Let's get out of here before someone discovers us."

They strode away and out of the forest. Conan pressed his back against the rough trunk of the tree, watching them as they leave. Once they were out of sight, Conan ran in the direction of where they came from. His eyes roamed around, looking for a sign that they were there.

Conan stopped. In the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a fresh bullet hole in a tree trunk.

_This must be the place, _Conan thought, looking around the small clearing.

There was nothing much. Apart from some trees, tree trunks and some toadstools, there wasn't any kind of obvious indication that the target was here. But Korn said something about the grass. Conan looked to the ground and realised what Korn was talking about. Parts of the grass were growing slightly more flat than the rest of the grass. That shows that someone was sitting here pretty often.

Conan straightened up. He knew the place of the shooting. He knew that the target would be coming during Ryuu's birthday. Now all he has to do is to save and talk to the target before Chianti and Korn killed her. He turned around walking back out of the forest. He better rush back out of the forest before getting caught. The target might have some information that could be priceless to him.

Conan strode out of the forest and back to school, unknowingly watched by a man with silver eyes. The man grinned evilly and lit a cigarette.

_**~(~)~**_

**Dumb ending right? I agree completely but I'm too tired to continue so please forgive me! Please review after reading please! Thanks! **

_**Translation:**_

_**Anokata- means 'That Person'. The members of the Organization call him that.**_

_**Baka- Idiot/Stupid. You choose.**_


	9. Chapter 9 The Message

**CHAPTER 9- The Message**

**Alright, I am just going to keep writing and posting so just keep checking the Detective Conan's archive for new updates alright? I want to finish this story before the start of school which is in 12 days! Alright, I am going on hyper-speed mode so sit tight, fasten your seat belts and keep on reading!**

_**~(~)~**_

"What…" Ryuu said, staring at him, "What on earth are you doing?"

Conan glanced at him before looking back to the strips of paper before him. He picked one up and with expert fingers; he folded them into a paper origami star. Pressing it at the corners to make it puff up, he smiled when he accomplished a perfect star. He dropped it into a container and continued to fold another one.

"I didn't know you do origami," Ryuu said.

Conan shrugged, busy with his paper folding.

Ryuu shook his dark head before looking at Conan's plate. "You better eat your food," Ryuu stated, "Millions of people are hungry and you are wasting food."

Conan shook his head.

"No thanks," he said, pushing his plate away from him.

Ryuu pushed it back towards Conan before eating his own food.

"I don't care if you don't like it," Ryuu said sharply, "Shut up and eat your raisins."

Conan sighed and dropped his star into a half-filled container and picked up one of the numerous raisins. Glancing at Ryuu who glared at him, he placed it on the tip of his tongue and swallowed it immediately. He shuddered at the terrible taste of it and hesitantly picked up another one. He stopped, not wanting to eat them.

"Eat!" Ryuu commanded, "Before I force it down your throat."

Conan glared at him, opening his mouth to retort.

"Reizei-sama! Edogawa-sama!"

Dropping his raisin, Conan turned around and noticed a flustered looking teacher running towards them.

He bowed low to Ryuu and Ryuu snapped, "What is it? You are interrupting my breakfast."

The teacher jerked back up and fiddled with his circular glasses which were perched upon his tomato nose.

"Well…" the teacher mumbled, "The Headmaster wants to see you Reizei-sama and Edogawa-sama."

Reizei sighed and stood up, his fork and knife cluttering on his plate. Conan stood as well, all too glad to leave the raisins. They walked out of the Great Hall, stares following them. The teacher trailed behind them.

Ryuu glanced at Conan as they were walking down the long hallways of the school.

"Don't think you're off the hook Conan," Ryuu said dangerously, "You will eat those raisins during lunch."

_*Inside the headmaster's study*_

They stood at the doorway watching the headmaster prowl up and down the room. In his hands, he clutched a piece of paper so tightly that it was in danger of tearing. Ryuu looked on coolly, waiting for his uncle to speak.

"Ead!" the headmaster shouted the moment he noticed the two boys.

"Godric-ojisama," Ryuu replied, "What's wrong?"

The headmaster waved them to the armchairs in front of the fireplace. Conan sat in one and leaned back, wondering what had happened. Ryuu sat in front of him, his eyes showing no sign of worry. Instead, he was just watching the headmaster who had returned to his pacing.

"What happened?" Ryuu asked again.

The headmaster swivelled around to face them. His brown eyes were bulging out of their sockets and his face looked as though it was under torture. He held out the piece of paper to Ryuu and Ryuu took it.

Conan leapt up from his seat and went over to Ryuu's seat to read the paper:

_When the clock strikes 10 before the end of the blood month_

_The glass remnants of her tears_

_Will vanish, leaving nothing behind_

_(Kid's signature here)_

Conan and Ryuu looked at each other, puzzled. Kid was coming here? It was understandable that he wants to steal something that belonged to the school but what was the thing he wanted to steal. Conan glanced at the signature and was even more puzzled. The signature was a singing Kid. What was that supposed to mean?

Ryuu looked at his uncle and asked sharply, "Did you call the police?"

The headmaster shook his head and said, "I wanted to ask you if we should call the police or not."

Ryuu nodded and ordered, "Call the police. I'm not letting a petty thief steal the treasures of this school."

_*20 minutes later*_

"Ran-neechan?" Conan shouted, "What are you doing here?"

The room was filled with policemen. They were talking to the headmaster, looking at the note and doing whatever policemen do. Inspector Nakamori was as usual barking out orders to the policemen. Conan was jostled left and right by rushing policemen as he approached Ran who was standing at the doorway of the study.

"Conan-kun!" Ran said cheerfully, pulling Conan into a hug, "You look so handsome!"

Conan blushed and tore himself from her arms.

"What are you doing here Ran-neechan?" Conan asked.

"Oh, Otousan was asked to come here for support," Ran explained, "Anyway, who's that boy?"

Conan turned around and noticed Ryuu who was smirking at him, amused by Conan's red face.

Conan replied while glaring at Ryuu, "That's Ryuu. He's my roommate."

Ran nodded in understanding and Conan walked over to Ryuu who was beckoning at him with his finger.

"What's wrong?" Conan asked snappishly.

Ryuu answered easily, "Look at Inspector Nakamori."

Conan gazed at Nakamori who was now in a deep discussion with Kogoro. They seemed to be in deep thought as they pondered over the meaning of the note Kid left them. With their hands rubbing their chins in a professional looking way, no one would know that they weren't coming up with any good plans to stop the legendary thief.

Conan stifled a laugh and Ryuu indicated they should help them. Conan and Ryuu walked over to the two clueless adults.

Conan said loudly, "What's the blood month Ryuu?" He already knew what a blood month is but he needed to act dumb and let the two hopeless adults get the credit.

Ryuu answered, "Blood Month is the ancient Anglo-Saxon name for November." He had guessed what Conan wanted to do and decided to play along.

Kogoro who was listening smack his fist in the palm of the other hand. "I got it!" he shouted, "The end of the Blood Month means the end of November!"

Nakamori then shouted, "That means Kid would come 10 pm on the last day of November!"

"But then…" Kogoro said as he looked at the piece of paper, "What does 'glass remnants of her tears' mean?"

"It means the diamonds," Ryuu spoke up.

"Diamonds?" Nakamori repeated, "Where?"

"The eyes of the statue in the Great Hall are diamonds," Ryuu answered, "Each diamond cost about a few hundred thousand and there are eight of these diamonds. The diamonds were exquisitely carved by a female artist who died a few days after finishing the eyes due to overwork."

Kogoro then said, "I see, the tears are referring to the woman's hard work!"

Nakamori turned and barked out, "Men, see to the statue! We need to set up the traps now!"

"No."

The voice of the headmaster rang out. Everyone turned to face him. The headmaster looked distressed but at the same time he looked determined.

"No way are you allowed to set up traps with the statue," the headmaster said, "You might blow someone's head off on that special day."

"Special?" Kogoro asked, "Why is it special?"

"It's Ead's birthday," the headmaster replied, "There's going to be a party and there's no way I'm going to let you guys set up traps that might harm thousands of people!"

"Thousands?" Nakamori shouted, "You got to cancel the party!"

"No!" the headmaster retorted, "I invited important people and you can't expect me to just cancel the party with only two days left to the party! You guys have to blend in during the party as I am not going to cancel the party!"

"Who's Ead?" Nakamori asked.

"Me," Ryuu answered, "My birthday's on the day of the heist."

Conan swallowed. Ryuu's birthday. Why were so many important events happening on the day that Ryuu was born? Firstly, it was the day that an assassination would happen and then it was also the day which Kid had chosen to steal the diamonds from the school statue. Conan gritted his teeth. Normally, he wouldn't trust the police to take care of Kid as they have shown that they were incompatible to Kid and his tricks but he had another more important business to attend on that day. He'll just have to trust the police to catch Kid.

_Well, _Conan thought, _it's not as though the eyes contain anything that'll help me with my quest anyway. I'll let the police handle it. On that day, I have to stop a killing._

_**~(~)~**_

**I know, terrible ending right? I am just too lazy to continue. Sera-kun, are you glad that I added the raisins into the story? Thank you everyone for your reviews and after reading, do review again! Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10 The Party

**CHAPTER 10- The party**

**Hey everyone! This is the tenth chapter and I am really, really tired from juggling thinking, researching and personal life. But no worries! I will continue the story! For those who reviewed, thanks! It makes my world go around!**

_**~(~)~**_

"No matter how many times I've done it," Ryuu muttered, straightening his suit in front of the mirror, "I never got used to wearing a monkey suit dancing for people that I don't even know."

Conan looked up from his own dressing and replied, "Well, you are the nephew of the great headmaster of JIS. You better get used to it sooner or later."

Ryuu snorted and turned around to face Conan. "How do I look?" Ryuu asked tentatively.

Conan looked at Ryuu. Ryuu was dressed in black and silver all over. With a tailored black satin dinner jacket with a step collar, silver coloured waistcoat that hugged to his slim body, a black dress shirt with diamond cufflinks, a silver tie, a pair of slim fitting black trousers and a pair of gleaming black Oxford shoes; Ryuu looked splendid. The dark colours constricted perfectly against Ryuu's pale, bloodless skin. The silver of his clothes brought out Ryuu's eye colour as well. His shoulder-length, raven hair swept around his shoulder and his long, messy fringe covered his eyes slightly, giving him the look of a gothic enthusiast. Overall look- magnificent.

Conan nodded, really impressed. "You look great," Conan replied, meaning it.

Ryuu grinned and said, "You look great as well Conan."

Conan was still dressing up. He was dressed similarly only that he had chosen a dark blue jacket, blue trousers and a red bowtie instead. Conan was still halfway dressed, his red sneakers were untied, his trousers unbelted. Ryuu shook his head in amusement, noticing Conan's messy state.

Ryuu walked to the door and said, "I should go down first. I have to entertain the guests."

Conan nodded in understanding and Ryuu gave him a final grin before pulling open the door and striding out. The door slammed and Conan sighed. He was hoping that he could be free for the day so he could take care of the business he wanted to attend to. But sadly, he was roped in for the party as well. Ran and the Detective Boys were attending the party as well. Kogoro was going to be part of the team that was stationed at the party to capture Kid. Actually, Kogoro invited himself to be part of that team because he wanted to indulge in the expensive cuisine that the headmaster had prepared for the party.

Conan sighed, thinking about how to escape from the party. He could rush out when Ryuu's busy with the guests but then he had Ran and the Detective Boys to deal with. It was most probable that they would stick to him since they would be uncomfortable in the company of the rich and the famous. Sonoko was here as well but she was here with her family and as a representative of the Suzuki family, she couldn't be with them.

Conan quickly dressed up, moving to the mirror to fix the red voice-changer bowtie. He needed to be ready for the confrontation with the Organization's target later. Despite Ryuu's strenuous protests of his smart casual dressing, he couldn't care less. He needed to be ready. Fastening his elastic suspenders, snapping his wristwatch into place and finally tying the shoelaces of his sneakers, Conan nodded to himself, satisfied that he was prepared enough for the encounter later.

Conan strode over to the door. He pulled open the door but stopped. He turned around. The chandelier was whistling again. The whistles were stronger than before and Conan's ear twitched. Somehow, he felt that the chandelier was important.

Pushing the useless thought out of his mind, he spun around and walked out of the room and out into the hallways of the school. He began to move to the Great Hall where most of the party was taking place.

_I got to find the target,_ Conan thought, _I made a promise. No way am I breaking it._

_*The Great Hall*_

The Great Hall was decorated with great splendour. The seven long tables were gone, leaving an empty space. Canopies of gold cloth were draped at the ceiling, throwing the room in a golden light. The marble floor was polished till it gleamed and the wallpaper was scrubbed clean. The chandeliers and the candle-like lamps were cleaned till they were shining. Guests dressed in ballroom finery and jewels roamed around, greeting each other. The teacher's table on top of the stairs was decked in numerous drinks and food. And of course, Kogoro and Genta were there; eating to their heart's contents. Beside him, Ran, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko watched him reproachfully.

Conan approached them, excusing himself left and right as he pushed through the crowd. Conan glanced to his side and saw Ryuu greeting some people, his charming smile plastered on his handsome face. Conan looked towards the statue and could see some police officers undercover roaming around there. Despite their huge effort to go undercover, they were as conspicuous as an elephant in a tutu.

As Conan neared Ran and the Detective Boys, he watched Kogoro wolfing down a steak and Genta piling his plate with seafood.

"Otousan!" Ran reproached, "Don't do that! It's embarrassing!"

"Genta!" Mitsuhiko and Ayumi cried out, "Leave some food for the rest too!"

Kogoro turned to Ran, his cheeks bulging with food.

"Ran!" he cheered, "You've got to try the food! It's delicious!"

Genta faced Ayumi and Mitsuhiko and snorted, "Don't worry, the chefs cook extremely fast so the food will be replenished."

_Oi, Oi, _Conan thought humourlessly.

Ran, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko sighed dejectedly. Genta and Kogoro resumed their happy eating hour. Conan smiled a little at the familiar sight and walked up to the trio.

"Hey," Conan said as soon as he was close enough.

"Hey Conan-kun!" the trio replied cheerfully, their gloomy faces lighting up immediately.

Conan smiled at them before walking up to Ran and pulling her away from the other two. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko glanced at them fleetingly before looking away. They knew that Conan wanted to have a private conversation with Ran.

"What's wrong Conan-kun?"Ran asked, bending down so her head was level with Conan's.

"Is…" Conan asked softly, "Is Haibara alright?"

Ran looked at him, her violet eyes soft with understanding. "She still haven't come out of her coma," Ran whispered sadly, "Bu I think she'll be okay. Don't worry."

Conan nodded and turned away. He mentally smacked his forehead with his imaginary palm. He couldn't believe he actually got his hopes up. Of course Haibara wouldn't have woken up yet. If she did, Ran would call her and Haibara would be shouting at him for running into a dangerous situation. Conan sunk his hopes deep into an unreachable pit, knowing that emotions would just hinder him from his mission here.

"Conan-kun…" Ran whispered, wanting to console him.

Conan spun around and grinned a huge, fake, toothy smile.

"I'm alright!" Conan quickly assured her.

Not waiting for Ran to reply, Conan walked quickly away from her. He walked towards the Detective Boys. He beckoned to Genta who was now eating some French food. Genta walked over to them, still holding his plate full of food.

"Guys," Conan whispered, forcing them to lean in towards him to hear what he had to say.

"Guys, I need you to protect the statue," Conan whispered.

"Why?" Mitsuhiko questioned. The public wasn't informed on Kid's heist due to the headmaster's harsh objections. That was why there were so many policemen undercover in the room. Conan could tell that there were more around the school, looking out for Kid.

"Kid's coming to steal the statue's eyes," Conan answered, "I need you to protect them."

The three of the nodded furiously. Conan smiled at them but then Ayumi asked, "Why are you asking us to do this? Won't you be here to protect the eyes as well?"

Conan jolted slightly at Ayumi's sudden observation. He quickly replied, "I have to be with Ryuu so I can't be here protecting the statue."

"Oh…" they muttered, nodding thoughtfully.

Conan straightened up and said, "Don't tell anyone understand. No one is supposed to know."

"HAI!" Ayumi and Mitsuhiko shouted. Genta just nodded as his mouth was occupied with the food.

Conan beamed at them and walked back into the crowd. He needed to tell them about Kid. From his experiences and deductions, he found out that the Detective Boys had a better chance to delude Kid than the police who almost stand no chance. Conan pushed through the mass of people, ignoring the horrid looks he was receiving from the famous and the rich. He had more important business to attend to.

He quickly went out of the Great Hall and jogged towards the Entrance Hall. He was afraid that the target was already annihilated by Korn and Chianti. He tried to go there earlier but was again stopped by Ryuu who wanted him to help him pick a suit. He was desperate. The target might hold the key to the destruction of the Black Organization. He needed the information that the Organization was so concerned about; enough to kill someone for it.

He stopped at the Entrance Hall, looking around. There was some bellboys attending to the people who were coming for the party and there were guards roaming around. Conan gritted his teeth, cursing the bad luck he had received. It was going to be hard to sneak past them without getting noticed but he had no choice.

Gathering as much courage as possible, he walked out of the school, his hands in his pockets, looking as nonchalant as possible. He just walked out and away from the building, his briskness and relax pose attracting no stares. He walked towards the stables. The forest was far away and he needed to be there as soon as possible. He couldn't bring his skateboard to the school so that left only one way of getting there.

He ran into the dark stables, not bothering to switch on the lights. He rushed past some horses that harrumphed in surprise at the boy who had interrupted their slumber. Conan turned around a corner and dashed to the last horse of the line.

He pushed open the doors of its cubicle and smiled.

"Hey Red Ash," Conan whispered, "Ready to go for a run?"

Red Ash pricked her ears upward and she neighed softly as though answering him.

Conan grinned and took her by the rein.

"Let's go then" he said.

_**~(~)~**_

**Alright, how was it? Terrible ending I know but I really have no idea how to end it. So please review after reading! Thanks everyone! **


	11. Chapter 11 Her Song

**CHAPTER 11- Her song**

**I am going to be addressing a review only. Don't feel like talking much.**

**To ****TWILIGHTreader1:**** For this story, I'm not bringing the FBI in and I am going on the assumption that Akai is…well, dead. (Sorry about that Akai fans) Don't worry; in the last part of the trilogy, I plan to bring the FBI in as well. Thanks for your review! **

_**~(~)~**_

Conan led the horse out of the stables by the rein. Once outside, he eased the bit out of Red Ash's mouth to take it off. If Korn and Chianti found her in the forest, they would hopefully think that she's a wild horse due to the lack of human materials on her. Pulling off the rein and throwing into the stables, he leapt onto a stack of crates beside him before jumping onto the bare back of Red Ash. Red Ash whimpered slightly at the impact and Conan winced at the uncomfortable, hard back of Red Ash. He squirmed a little on her back, trying to find the most comfortable spot. Once he found one, he stopped and dug his heels into her sides. Red Ash started at a trot and Conan grabbed her mane before urging her faster.

They flew over the fields and Conan guided her to the darkest parts of the field in order to remain undetected. They passed the building of the school and went straight to the forest. As soon as they neared the forest, he slowed down Red Ash and they slowly entered the forest in a slow saunter.

The forest looked undisturbed. There was no movement of any sort. The heavy foliage of the forest stirred a little when a wind blew through the forest. Conan shivered, touched by the cold breeze as he and Red Ash walked into the cool interior of the forest. Conan looked around; searching for a sign that someone had passed through here. There was nothing. Conan urged the horse forward slightly and they moved deeper into the darker insides.

Conan switched on the light from his wristwatch, checking the time at the same time. It was 9.30pm. If he found the target before Korn and Chianti, he might be able to save the Organization's mark and get the information he needed. He might be able to rush back to the Great Hall to stop Kid from stealing the diamond eyes as well. He could kill many birds with one stone if he found the target quickly.

Conan swept the light from his wristwatch around the surroundings, trying to remember the way to get back to the spot where the target always gone to. Realising he was on track, he led the horse further inside the forest.

Soon, they came to a stop. The trees were growing too close together and the undergrowth was too thick to allow Conan to continue his journey on Red Ash. Conan slid off the horse, dropping to the ground.

He patted the horse's head, whispering, "Stay here."

The horse neighed softly, nudging her nose into his palm. Conan smiled and turned away from her before walking deeper. He lighted his way with his wristwatch and he kept a wary eye out for danger. He kept on walking, looking around at the surroundings to confirm that he was still on the right path. He glanced at his watch. It was already five minutes past 9.30pm. Cursing inwardly at his snail-like progress, he hurried up, trying as much as possible to make as little noise as possible. Everytime he stepped on a twig or a pile of leaves, he flinched, hoping that no one had heard his advances.

Conan looked around in desperation. The surroundings weren't familiar anymore. The trees here were a little bigger than those he saw a few days back. The grass was much longer than the ones he remembered. Conan mentally slapped himself as he turned around to trace back his steps. He couldn't believe that he had wandered of his path and now he needed to take some time to find the place where he had memorised. He moved faster this time, again trying his best to not step loudly.

"Snap!"

Conan stopped. His eyes widened in shock as he spun around. There was someone else in the forest. Conan searched the area, looking for the person who stepped on a twig. His heart pounded against his ribs as he tensed up, his eyes sweeping the area. Then a squirrel stepped out into view and Conan stifled a sigh. It was just a squirrel. He relaxed and began to look for the spot again.

Everywhere looked the same. There was no small indication that he was even on the right track any longer. Conan was careful not to make any marks the last time he was here as he was afraid that Korn and Chianti might return. He thought that he could remember the way there but now…He couldn't find his way there any longer. He was lost.

_Damn_, Conan shouted in his mind. He checked his watch again. It was 9.45pm. He gritted his teeth and began to jog. He couldn't hassle any longer. He had to find the target as soon as possible. Kid was still coming in 20 minutes and Conan wanted to be there to stop him. But he was still lost and he had no idea where he was anymore. Conan was lost and he couldn't find his way out.

"Neigh…"

Conan's eyes widened in shock. Red Ash was in view. She was grazing, eating some grass on the forest floor. Conan rushed towards her and she looked up at him in surprise. She neighed softly again and nuzzled him. Conan absent-mindedly stroked her mane and he realised that he was back to where he first walked on foot in the forest. Conan gazed around and realised that he remembered the area he was in. If he just took the same path he did before he got lost and stayed on it, he would reach the spot where the target would be. Conan gave Red Ash a final pat on the head before racing down the familiar looking path.

Conan kept his eyes on the path, his feet nimbly avoiding as much leaves, grass and twigs as possible. He flew over the ground, his footsteps light and noiseless. He took his bearings every now and then to ensure that he was still in the correct course. Satisfied that he was, he continued his run to the target. The clock was ticking. He needed to find her _now. _

A minute passed…Conan stopped and didn't recognize the area any longer. He spun around and rushed back…

9.47pm…. He was back on trail. He increased his speed. He was running out of time… He hoped from the bottom of his heart that Korn and Chianti hadn't killed the traitor yet.

"BANG!"

Conan screeched to a stop. That was the sound of a gunshot. There was no doubt about that.

_No way, _Conan screamed in his head, _NO WAY!_

He dashed off in the direction of the gunshot. With every step he took his heart sunk lower and lower, his hopes getting ruined bit by bit. He needed the information so badly and now he might have just lost all possibility of attaining that information. Conan's hopes were riding on that but now…it was sinking deeper and deeper into pit with no hope of retrieving it.

Conan burst into the clearing and he gritted his teeth at the pitiful sight in front of him. Korn and Chianti was nowhere to be seen, probably vanishing after completing their job. But that wasn't what that hurts. It was the poor woman in front of him, bleeding out on the grass.

She was the most beautiful woman Conan had ever seen. Black hair that fell in cascades to her shoulders was now spread on the ground like a black silk curtain. She was gasping for breath, her chest moving up and down pitifully as she drew in each life-saving breath. Clothed in black all over, she was near to blending in to the darkness. Her huge brown eyes stared at the sky, wondering. Her pale hand was on her stomach, pressing down hard on it as she tried to stop the excessive bleeding. She turned her head and with a great shock Conan realised who he was looking at.

It was Ryuu's mother, Reizei Takako. Conan stared at her, trying to comprehend the situation. That was Ryuu's mother dying in front of him. She was just like how Conan remembered from the photo. She still had her youthful looks and she looked so much like Ryuu that Conan felt that he was staring at a mirror image of Ryuu himself, only with little differences.

But that wasn't important right now. He rushed to the woman and he pressed on the wound as well, trying to end the bleeding. Dismayed that it wasn't stopping, Conan looked around for something that could be used to help Ryuu's mother.

Takako looked at him with soft brown eyes and whispered, "It's no use child."

Conan turned his head and faced her, "We can still save you! We just need the hospital!"

Takako shook her head sadly, her voice gentle as she explained, "It's no use. I will be hunted down again if I go to the hospital. This ends here."

She smiled at him, her eyes began to water.

"Do you know Ead?" she enquired.

Conan nodded quickly, still looking for a way to save her.

"My son…"she whispered, "He didn't want to meet me so he sent you instead, didn't he?"

"What?" Conan asked, puzzled.

"I left him a message saying that I would be here every year on his birthday," she whispered, her eyes spilling out tears, "I guess he never wanted to see me. He has every right to do that. I abandoned him to save myself. What a great mom I am," she chuckled sorrowfully as she used her free hand to wipe away her tears.

"What are you talking about?" Conan repeated.

"I left him so many messages," the woman continued, not hearing Conan, "I wondered if he heard it. Ead have perfect pitch just like me I bet. He should have heard it…"

"What are you talking about? And stop talking like you're going to die! Let's get out of here!" Conan said loudly.

The woman stared into his eyes, her brown eyes spilling out tears. She took Conan's bloodied hands into her own and she held them tight.

"Thank you child…"she whispered, "But there is no hope for me…"

Her voice began to hitch as she convulsed in pain. She squeezed Conan's hands harder and her face tightened in agony. She gasped loud and her breath became more and more urgent and faster. Conan couldn't do anything as his hands were clasped between the Takako's. He just watched helplessly, unable to say and do anything.

Her gasps lessened and she glanced at him before looking back to the sky. Her eyes took in the star-filled night atmosphere and she sighed softly, calmed by the simple beauty of the heavens.

She gazed into Conan's eyes. "Tell Ead…" her voice was nothing more than a breath of air, "Tell Ead that I love him. Tell him to read my messages and tell him not to trust Godric. Tell him…" she coughed hard as a ripple of pain swept through her body, "…tell him to never join them…I left some information for him…Tell him that I am sorry as well…sorry that I can never be there for him…"

Her eyes went back to face the heavens and she sighed in happiness, "I'm back home…I never thought that I would die here…"

Conan shook his head desperately, still trying to get her to believe that she would still survive. But even he knew that she had no more chance at surviving. The bullet was too far in and she had given up on trying. Conan could only wait for her to leave. He couldn't even open his mouth to ask her anything. He just kneeled beside her, listening to her final words.

"Ead…Okaa-san loves you so much…"she whispered, "Do forgive me… I wanted to meet you again but I guess I'll be going first…"

_(AN: I'm sorry but I want to put in a song. I suggest you look up the song before reading on because it'll bring more feeling to the story. The song is Miracle by Celine Dion.)_

_~You're my life's one Miracle,  
>Everything I've done that's good<br>And you break my heart with tenderness,  
>And I confess it's true<br>I never knew a love like this till you..._

_You're the reason I was born_  
><em>Now I finally know for sure<em>  
><em>And I'm overwhelmed with happiness<em>  
><em>So blessed to hold you close<em>  
><em>The one that I love most<em>  
><em>With all the future has so much for you in store<em>  
><em>Who could ever love you more?<em>

_The nearest thing to heaven,_  
><em>You're my angel from above<em>  
><em>Only God creates such perfect love~<em>

_When you smile at me, I cry_  
><em>And to save your life I'll die<em>  
><em>With a romance that is pure heart,<em>  
><em>You are my dearest part<em>  
><em>Whatever it requires,<em>  
><em>I live for your desires<em>  
><em>Forget my own, your needs will come before<em>  
><em>Who could ever love you more?<em>

_Well there is nothing you could ever do,_  
><em>To make me stop, loving you<em>  
><em>And every breath I take,<em>  
><em>Is always for your sake<em>  
><em>You sleep inside my dreams and know for sure<em>  
><em>Who could ever love you more?~<em>

Her exotic voice died out, her song ended and she took her last and final breath. Her hands fell to her sides and she was still. Her glassy, brown eyes reflected the stars, the stars she would never be able to see again. Her breathing ended with a sigh of relief. She was gone.

Conan knelt beside her, sadness overwhelming him. He couldn't save her. But why did she look so calm and happy? Conan gazed into the peaceful face of Reizei Takako, the mother of a friend. She looked so much like him that Conan couldn't help but to wonder how he was going to tell Ryuu that his mother died and that she was brutally murdered by two heartless members of the Organization. This was another death he needed to avenge. She needn't die but she did. Ryuu would never be able to see his mother again. He would never be able to hear the music of her soul, so pure and vibrant. It was gone, its final words gone with the wind.

Conan just sat knelt there, his eyes hooded with sorrow. He raised his bloodied hand, hesitated and wiped away the blood on the grass before gently shutting those eyes that was as fragile as glass. Conan looked at her, his heart strengthened by a new resolve.

_Don't worry_, he thought, _rest in peace. I will take care of everything. They are going down. I promise you that._

_**~(~)~**_

**I feel so sorry for killing Ryuu's mother… Sorry Ryuu! And sorry about the song if you don't like it. I wanted to make some connection between Ryuu's mother being a singer and her leaving him. Sorry if you don't like it. I didn't mean to make this story into a part songfic but songs and music brings out the feel of the story. **

**And everyone, I am afraid that I will update more slowly as well. I wrote this chapter with one hand as the fingers from my other hand are broken. But I'll continue writing as I really need to finish this story and The Return as well. So do review after reading as I really like reviews! Don't just favourite it! (Although I'm thankful for that as well) Reviews make my day everytime so do review! The review button is right at the bottom so just click it and type in what you think! Thank you for those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! **

**Song: Miracle by Celine Dion.**

**Review please! **


	12. Chapter 12 7 minutes

**CHAPTER 12- 7 minutes**

**Hey everyone and Merry Christmas! Since, it's Christmas I didn't get many reviews since everyone is out enjoying themselves. Ah well, this is how I enjoy myself- writing a new chapter for this story. So enjoy and do review more! I want my Christmas wish to be granted too! **

_**~(~)~**_

Conan slowly stood up. His head was down, filled with sorrow. He looked at the peaceful sleeping face of Reizei Takako and he sighed. He didn't want to leave her body lying like this in the cold but he needed to go. He glanced at his watch. 9.53pm. He had seven minutes to get back to the school and stop Kid. Red Ash could run fast enough but then again, why was he feeling such a strong sense of foreboding? It was overwhelming him and Conan was very unnerved by it.

She mentioned something that struck Conan as very odd:

"…_Ead have perfect pitch just like me I bet. He should have heard it…"_

So what if Ryuu had perfect pitch? And what was the thing he was supposed to hear?

"…_Tell him to read my messages and tell him not to trust Godric. Tell him…" she coughed hard as a ripple of pain swept through her body, "…tell him to never join them…I left some information for him…_

Tell him to never join them.

Left some information for him.

Perfect pitch.

The lost pieces of the huge puzzle began to fall into place. All hope was not dead yet. If his deductions were right, there was still something that he could find. The information that Takako had left for Ryuu to find out. While it may be less than what he wanted, it was still something. But the problem was where she hid the messages. Some parts of the puzzle were missing. What had perfect pitch had to do with anything?

A whistling sound broke Conan from his chain of thoughts. He looked back to the trees and saw the leaves swaying with the harsh wind that blew through them. The wind was creating whistling sounds as they gusted past the trees and the undergrowth, waking some of the animal inhabitants of the ground. It was like the forest was playing a symphony of whistles; filled with different notes and pitches.

_Notes._

_Whistles._

Why didn't he see it before? It was right in front of his eyes every day. It was so obvious; it was practically glaring into his face but he had dismissed, thinking it irrelevant. Now, he saw that it was really relevant.

The chandelier.

That chandelier that hung above his head everytime he slept, the same chandelier that whistled everytime a wind drifted into the room. Everytime, the chandelier whistled three notes. Three notes. E, A, D. Ead. Ryuu's nickname. It was a plea for him to check the chandelier. Conan wondered what messages were hidden inside the crystals of the chandelier; the chandelier that Ryuu's mother worked so hard to create.

_Crystals._

A sudden realisation dawned on Conan. He shook hard as he thought again about the new revelation.

_When the clock strikes 10 before the end of the blood month_

_The glass remnants of her tears_

_Will vanish, leaving nothing behind_

_(Kid's signature here)_

The Kid in the signature was singing. Singing three notes. If Conan placed the notes on the lines of a music sheet with the same amount of spacing in between them, two of them would be on the lines. One of them would be in the space. If the first note was on the first line, 2nd note n the 2nd spacing and the final note was on the 4th line; it would give out three letters: E, A, D.

Ead. Ryuu's nickname again. This was the second time his name appeared. But this time, it wasn't related to the Black Organization or anything. It was related to Kid.

The glass remnants of her tears. If Conan followed his last deduction from before and only changed the item of interest. The glass remnants of her tears. It meant the crystals of the chandelier. Using the real meaning of the notes that formed the name 'Ead', the chandelier was the true target of Kid. He wanted to steal the chandelier. And what's worse, no one was protecting it. The messages, the information; it would all disappear when Kid runs off with it. All of it will be gone.

Conan blinked once, trying to calm himself. He was shaking hard, unable to believe that he had made such an obvious clue slip past his fingers. If he had just thought about the whistling for once, he would had found out that the chandelier hold such a vital weapon to bring down the Organization. He was too strung up thinking about Haibara, about the people he left in Beika, the Organization and so many other things that he didn't even bother to wonder about the happenings right now. He mentally kicked himself for being so focused on danger that he didn't worry about the day-to-day events that actually summed up to be of great importance.

But there was no time to ponder on his mistakes anymore. He needed to run back to Red Ash and get back to the school before Kid returned. Giving a fleeting look to Ryuu's mother, he spun on his heel and sped off. He carefully dodged the twigs and the leaves, trying to make as little noise as possible. There was no guarantee that Chianti and Korn were not out of the forest yet.

Conan spotted Red Ash through the throng of trees. She was still patiently waiting for him at the same spot. Conan changed course and ran straight to Red Ash, into the thick swarm of trees. There was no time to take the long way around the completely packed part of the forest.

"Check around Korn. They should still be here."

Conan halted. He immediately hid behind a tree, his heart drumming hard against his chest. Chianti and Korn were still here. Glancing to Red Ash, he panicked when he saw Korn and Chianti nearby. They weren't looking at Red Ash though. They were inspecting the surroundings with an evil look on their faces. Chianti looked more irritated though. She gripped her rifle hard, glaring at the surrounding bushes and trees.

"Look harder Chianti," Korn instructed. He poked a few bushes with his own pistol but found nothing.

"I know that Korn!" Chianti snapped back. "Let's find those people and kill them already!"

"They can't be spies right?" Korn asked, looking around before crouching to check for feet. "They are way too clumsy to be spies."

"Who cares?" Chianti retorted, "I don't care if they are innocent. We got to make sure no one survives to tell a tale."

"Yeah I know," Korn replied testily. He straightened up from his crouch and continued, "Wonder what this horse is doing here though."

"Probably a stray," Chianti answered impatiently, "Let's find the spies already!"

Conan's heart raced uncontrollably. There were others here in the forest. If they were found, they would be killed in cold blood. There was no way they would escape from Chianti and Korn's sharp gaze. Then Conan caught something from the corner of his eye. He snapped his head as quick as possible to the side to catch the movement. He couldn't believe what he saw.

There was a head sticking out of some low bushes. A very familiar-looking rock head. That head was nearly bald and has only one bald spot. Only one person that Conan knew had that kind of head. Genta.

Conan gritted his teeth in anger. They had followed him. No way was Genta brave enough to follow Conan alone. It was almost certain that he had come with the other two. They surely thought that Conan not wanting to stay at the scene where Kid would appear was weird; not like Conan. Most likely that they thought he was onto something more important than Kid and decided to follow to see if they could get some credit for whatever Conan did. Conan never thought they would follow him, not when Kid was coming. And especially into a dark forest? Conan sighed. There was a fine line between bravery and stupidity after all and right now, Conan was sure they fell under the 'stupidity' section.

Conan bit his lip in worry. The children were trapped. They couldn't move away from the bushes without being spotted by Korn and Chianti who was already close by. Conan couldn't leave either. He hurriedly glanced at his watch. Five minutes till 10pm. whatever he needed to do, he needed to do it fast.

"I see something!" Chianti shouted excitedly.

Conan began to move at the speed of light. He crouched, activated the power of his shoes and slammed the side of his foot against a tree branch. Chianti who was raising her rifle to aim at the bushes where the Detective Boys were hiding didn't even notice the branch hurling towards her through the air.

"CRACK!"

The brittle branch snapped into two with a sickening crack when it came in contact with Chianti's head. Her eyes widened with shock and her finger on the trigger fired a shot into a tree, awakening the birds that were nesting there. They filled the night sky, chirping loudly in fright. Chianti fell to the ground, her head cracked open by the impact. Blood splattered everywhere and she lay unconscious on the dirt. The rifle flew up, spinning before landing on the ground beside Chianti with a 'thud'.

Korn turned and raised his own rifle to shoot at the unseen attacker but Conan didn't give him the chance. He kicked a tree stump hard and it went flying through the air as well. It smashed into Korn's straight in the face, knocking him off his feet. The tree stump landed inches away from Chianti's head and Korn dropped to the ground, knocked out as well. But he wasn't bleeding and his eyelids were fluttering.

Conan grabbed the chance to scream at the completely fear-struck Detective Boys.

"GET HERE NOW!"

They rushed over to Conan who had leapt out of the group of trees and mounted Red Ash who was rearing in fright of the gunshot. Conan calmed her with a soothing hand and pulled Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta (with a lot more of effort) onto the back of the horse. Red Ash neighed at the sudden increase of weight but nonetheless charged away from Korn and Chianti at the sharp press against her sides by Conan's heels. Conan held onto her mane tightly with one hand, grasping Ayumi's hand with the other. They held onto one another, clinging to one another as though they were hanging onto dear lives. The wind whipped around their faces, stinging them.

"BANG!"

The bark of the tree in front of them splintered with tremendous force. The Detective Boys screamed in fright and Conan turned his head around to see Korn who was aiming at them again. Conan stirred Red Ash away from his line of view and into the thick growth of long grasses. The tips of the weeds were tickling against their legs and faces but they didn't care. Red Ash ran through the grass and leapt out into a dangerously, open space. Conan immediately guided her to her a thicket of trees.

"BANG!"

This time the bullet was extremely close to them. It passed by Conan's ear before hitting a rock, cracking the rock open. The kids screamed again and Conan gritted his teeth in fear and fury. They burst into the coppice of trees and Conan pulled Red Ash's mane to the side, making her change course and head in the direction of the school. Branches caught on their clothes, tearing them and slapped across their faces, slicing their skins. Conan just held on, closing his eyes slightly as he lowered his body slightly behind the horse's neck to protect himself from the ferocious wind. He held on with all his might and prayed that Korn didn't see their faces or their bodies. If it was known that children were the ones who witnessed the brutal killing of Reizei Takako, who knows what will the Organization would do.

Red Ash soared out of the forest and Conan nearly shouted in relief. They were finally out of the forest and Korn wouldn't be stupid enough to follow them out into the open space. Conan could finally close the door on that worry but he had another problem to be concerned about. He pressed his heels against Red Ash's side, urging her to gallop even faster. Red Ash complied, her feet barely even touching the floor as she flew over the fields and straight towards the school.

They spun around the curved wall of a tower and straight to the main entrance of the school. Conan yelled incoherently at the people at the entrance to inform of their hazardous approach. The well-dressed guests screamed in terror at the sight of the large mare heading their way and jumped out of the way. The guards and bellboys leapt out of the way as well as Red Ash jumped up the steps and into the Entrance Hall.

Conan pulled on the mane and halted Red Ash.

She stopped with a jolt and Conan turned his head around and shouted at the Detective Boys, "Get off!"

They leapt of Red Ash in complete alarm of Conan's fierce glare and yell. As soon as they were off, Conan squeezed Red Ash's sides again, forcing her to break into another mad dash. He led her to the Phoenix's tower where Kid would be coming. He glanced at his watch. 9.59pm. He was almost out of time.

Red Ash rode up the stairs leading to the second floor of the school where the entrance of the tower was. Conan urged Red Ash to hurry up and she harrumphed in response before increasing speed.

At the entrance, Conan didn't wait for Red Ash to stop fully. He jumped off her back and barrelled on the floor, rolling to decrease the force upon his landing. Leaping to his feet, he pushed open the door of the common room and dashed into it, running straight to the circular stairs that led to the room where Kid would take the chandelier which might hold the secret to destroying the Organization forever.

His heart hurled against his ribs, nearly breaking them at the impact. Conan's breath was haggard as he was exhausted beyond words. The adrenaline rush was fuelling him so he was able to keep up at such an insane speed. With every step he took, he kept on thinking about the seconds that it took to just get up a step of the stairs. The curse of time was upon him, nearly depressing him at the thought of the possibility of not being able to save the information from the Phantom Thief's grasp. It drove him to speed up and Conan took three steps at each leap, trying to cover as much distance as possible.

Three steps…. He spun around the pivot of the stairs….

Another three steps…. The stairs seemed endless for some reason….

Three more…. Will he be able to stop Kid in time?

"BANG!"

Conan slammed open the carved door, his breaths heavy and painful. Inside of the room, a teenager clothe in white all over sat on the side of Conan's down mattress. In his white gloved hand, he held the chain of a golden pocket watch. The clock was swinging in an arc again and again, just like a pendulum. The thief, who was staring at the face of the watch, glanced up at the scruffy looking boy at the doorway. The thief smiled mockingly and snapped the watch and its cover back together before pocketing it.

Kid grinned wickedly at the terrible state Conan was in.

"It is 10: 00: 01 pm Tantei-kun," the thief stated simply, "You are late by a second."

_**~(~)~**_

**For the notes about Kid's signautre, I hope that it was clear enough about what I meant. It meant that if Conan placed the notes onto a sheet music, the notes would turn out to be E, A, D! I'm using the treble clef for it as well so if you are not acquaintenced with reading music, ask your friends or check it up on the Internet! I bet they will have a better explanation than I do.**

**How is this chapter? I didn't like the ending much but I hope there was plenty of action and drama in the climax of this chapter! It took me three days to write this! I don't believe it! This chapter took WAY too long to write! I hope I didn't get any of you waiting for too long! **

**So do review after reading PLEASE! I really like reviews (even the harsh critiques) as it really brightens up my day to find out that someone actually read my story and actually felt satisfied enough to tell me their thoughts about the story! So DO review! I am aiming for this story to reach its 60****th**** review before I post the next chapter. So please, if you want to see the next chapter, do review! Thanks! **


	13. Chapter 13 The Right Action

**CHAPTER 13- The Right Action**

**OK, I admit, I didn't expect to have 61 reviews so fast. I thought it would take a few days just to hit 60 but instead, it only took a day. Great! I'm so happy that people reviewed! It made my day! Thanks everybody thanks! :) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously…<strong>_

_"BANG!"_

_Conan slammed open the carved door, his breaths heavy and painful. Inside of the room, a teenager clothed in white all over sat on the side of Conan's down mattress. In his white gloved hand, he held the chain of a golden pocket watch. The clock was swinging in an arc again and again, just like a pendulum. The thief, who was staring at the face of the watch, glanced up at the scruffy looking boy at the doorway. The thief smiled mockingly and snapped the watch and its cover back together before pocketing it._

_Kid grinned wickedly at the terrible state Conan was in._

_"It is 10: 00: 01 pm Tantei-kun," the thief stated simply, "You are late by a second."_

* * *

><p>"What on earth happened to you?" Kid remarked, "You look like hell."<p>

"Shut up," Conan wheezed out, still breathless, "it's none of your business."

But even Conan knew he looked terrible. His blue coat was in shreds, the cloth hanging around his body in a sad way. His face was bleeding from the many cuts he had received from riding through a throng of trees. His glasses were still miraculously still perched on the bridge of his nose and his hair that was neat before was in a total mess. His sneakers were muddied and his white shirt was crumpled. If someone happened to see Conan at that moment, they would think he had just been run over by a truck.

Conan glared at Kid who just grinned back. Kid jumped up and down on Conan's bed, the mattress bouncing him. Conan shook his head in exasperation and felt the adrenaline rush die away. His legs began to tremble in exhaustion and Conan quickly stumbled to Ryuu's bed before collapsing into it.

Kid gazed around the room and said, "Nice room you have here."

Conan made no effort to lift his head from the bed to answer Kid. He just lay there, trying to calm his ragged breathing and his furiously beating heart. His entire body felt weak from the exertion on his small frame. He had run faster than he had ever done just to stop Kid and he was glad that he managed to reach in time. But now, he was worried that Kid would steal the chandelier right under his nose while Conan was too worn out to resist.

Kid watched Conan turn over on Ryuu's bed worriedly. The little boy looked completely exhausted and he was bleeding as well. Yet Conan pushed himself to sit up on the bed, facing him. Despite the wounds and the fatigue, Conan still looked like he was still going to try and stop Kid.

Kid sighed and said, "You should really go to sleep and let me take the chandelier."

"How did you know about the chandelier?" Conan asked instead, not wanting to reply to Kid's request.

"Well," Kid started, "actually I wanted to steal the diamonds in the statue but when I was scouting the school, I came across this beautiful looking chandelier."

"The diamonds cost a few hundred thousand each," Conan cut in, stopping Kid in his explanation, "why take something that won't even reach half the price that you can get from the diamonds? It's just crystals right?"

Conan jerked his thumb at the chandelier. Kid smirked and shook a gloved finger. "No it's not!" he answered triumphantly, "the chandelier is more expensive than those diamonds in the statue! Look at the fount and the column of the chandelier."

Conan looked up and brought a hand to his glasses. Pressing a near-to-invincible button at the sides, he zoomed in at the clear-looking fount and column of the chandelier using the telescopic lenses feature of his glasses. He studied the glass-like material and glanced at Kid who was smiling at him, waiting for an answer. Conan returned to his study of the chandelier and found nothing.

"There's nothing there Kid," Conan snapped, zooming out and returning the zoom level to normal.

Kid laughed and replied, "Well no doubt that you don't see it! Only people with eyes that know value could see the real treasure of the chandelier! Look closer Tantei-kun."

Conan shot him and evil look, daring Kid to lie. Kid just smirked and gestured with his head for Conan to continue. Conan sighed and zoomed in at the fount again. He increased the level, waiting for the lenses to sharpen the image. Conan wondered if there was really something there or Kid was just pulling his leg. Keeping an eye out for Kid, he looked at the sharpened view of the view.

Conan gasped. Inside the clear body of the chandelier, Conan caught a glimpse of something blue. The body was angled, reflecting light so that it would be hard to actually notice that there was something else inside of the chandelier. But, if looked at the right angle, the insides could be seen.

A beautiful blue diamond rested inside of the fount. It was probably the size of a quail's egg. Conan zoomed in further and was more surprised to see that the fount and the column were actually made of diamond. The chandelier was indeed worth more than the eyes of the _kitsune_. The blue diamond worth's was possibly a small fortune that only millionaires could afford. The fount and the column itself would cost close to a million together. Reizei Takako had really spent a lot of money and resource to create the chandelier. She most likely thought that Ryuu wouldn't like it if it was just crystals.

Conan returned the lenses back to its original zoom level and turned to look at Kid. Kid smiled at him, waiting for the boy to say something.

Conan swallowed. "Are you going to take it?" he asked thickly.

The thief nodded. "Of course," Kid answered easily, "the police aren't here and you are way too tired to stop me. The chandelier is worth a few million. No way am I going to let it slip past my fingers."

Conan shook his head and stood up. He knelt and turned the power of his shoes higher. The shoes crackled in response; blue electricity leaping out. Kid stood up as well and backed away slowly, his palms up in a 'no thank you' way.

"Whoa!" Kid said, "No need to get violent. You just tell me why I shouldn't steal it and I will consider."

Conan replied, "None of your business."

"Well," Kid said, "you are covered in blood and grime. You look pooped and you didn't even kick me to heaven the moment you entered the room. Something is really important about this chandelier. Am I right?"

Conan stopped, pondering over the fact that Kid might not know about the purpose of the chandelier. Kid had heard the whistles but he obviously had no idea about the meaning. Conan sighed. He was really tired to the point of dizziness. He wanted to fall into bed and just sleep but he needed to deal with Kid.

"It is important," Conan answered, "very important to my friend. I am not going to let you take it. Not when he haven't seen the only words that his mother left him." Conan didn't mention about its importance to himself but then again, Kid didn't need to know.

* * *

><p>Kid cocked his head, confused. "Only words?" Kid repeated, "What are you talking about?"<p>

"My friend's mother," Conan started, "left messages for him before she left for him. It's in that chandelier that she had made for him. She's dead and she…" Conan's voice broke for a while, his heart saddened by the thought of Ryuu's mother. "She told me to make sure Ryuu reads it," Conan continued, "I promised that he would see them. I am not breaking my promise."

Kid just blinked and whispered, "His mother's dead? Does he know?"

"No," Conan replied, "he didn't even know that his mother had actually cared about him and left him messages. He hates her and if you take the chandelier, he will never be able to read the words that she desperately wanted him to read. He will never be able to give the forgiveness that she wants so badly."

Kid's hands dropped to his sides as he looked to the ground to wonder about the poor boy whose mother just died. The boy, Ryuu as Conan called him, had never seen his mother before. Now, in the chandelier that he wanted to steal, lay the messages that she left. The only words left for him to understand and forgive. Kid knew the feeling of losing a parent and he knew the feeling of finding the secrets that his father had kept from him. It was heart-breaking but at the same time, Kid felt glad that he had found out the truth about his dad and appreciate his dad even more.

Kid looked up at the chandelier and thought, _Y__ou too need to know the truth. That is the only way you are going to be aware of your mother's love. _

Kid met Conan's gaze evenly. Conan was staring at him, probably in hope that he would relent to Conan's wishes. Kid bit his lower lip slightly. The rewards of taking the chandelier were amazing but the rewards of leaving it; it was priceless.

Kid let go of a breath that he was holding for some time. He smiled at Conan and said, "You win this time Tantei-kun. I'll give in."

Kid spun around in a whirl of white. He strode over to the arched window and turned around. Conan had stopped the power of his shoes and was now waiting for him to jump out of the window and fly away. Kid gave a final smile to Conan and placed a foot on the ledge. He hoisted himself up and felt the wind blow around him, nearly taking off his top hat. The wind entered the room and the chandelier whistled again. Kid bent his knees slightly, getting ready for takeoff.

He stopped and turned around. "You tell your friend," Kid instructed, unable to hold back, "tell him to forgive his mother. Whatever she did, she must have done it for him."

Saying that, he jumped and spiralled down into the air. He pressed a button on his belt and felt the mechanism of his hang glider slide into place. From a plummet, Kid glided though the air. He glanced to the ground and saw many policemen streaming out off the school. They looked shocked and were pointing at him. Inspector Nakamori was barking into a radio, probably ordering the policemen on the other side to chase him. Kid couldn't help but to break into a grin.

_Hey Otou-san, _Kid thought as he flew, _I did the right thing didn't I? The truth is more valuable than a few dollars. It's invaluable._

His heart felt satiated by his good deed and he smiled sadly, saddened slightly by the memory of his father. Kid soared under the star-filled sky, finally disappearing behind the huge moon.

* * *

><p>Conan watched Kid vanish before spinning on his heel to inspect the chandelier. He stood beneath it, wondering how to get the chandelier down. The ceiling where the finals were attached to was too high for Conan to reach even if he stood on a chair. Conan gritted his teeth, looking around for a way to get to the top to dislodge it from the stone ceiling. Conan used his telescopic lenses again to inspect the chandelier again. He couldn't find where the messages were hidden. His eyes roamed around it, trying to find out where the messages were hidden.<p>

Then his eyes locked onto the crystal bottom ball. Zooming in even more, Conan's heart skipped a beat when he saw a tightly rolled scroll of paper inside it. Even though the finals were too high for him to reach, Conan was sure that he could reach the bottom ball if he stood on a chair. He hurriedly grabbed the chair at the side of the room and dragged it to the bottom of the chandelier. He jumped onto the chair and tip toed. He stretched his arm out, his fingers touching the bottom of the ball but unable to fully grasp it. Conan raised himself even higher, his toes aching under his weight.

His fingers scrape the bottom again causing Conan to curse under his breath.

His fingers were almost able to grasp the ball now… Conan tip toed even higher, ignoring the pain in his toes.

"BANG!"

Conan fell off the chair in shock. He hit the ground on his side and he rolled over, groaning in pain. The shock of the impact caused him to moan in pain slightly. Conan squeezed his eyes tight to stop his eyes from watering in pain.

"Conan?" A very familiar voice rung out. "What happened here?"

Conan's eyes opened and he turned to lie on his back. Right above him, Ryuu was facing him with a worried expression on his face. Conan's eyes lingered on Ryuu for a while before moving over to the chandelier.

_Damn, _Conan thought, _now I can't get the information secretly._

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, I don't really like this chapter. No action, no drama. Totally boring in my eyes. But this chapter is needed to continue the story so I wrote it. So please review everyone! I don't mind if you say that you hate it. I kinda agree with you as well! <strong>


	14. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys. I didn't really want to put up this Author's Note but I have to because I don't want any displeasure any time soon. **

**School is starting tomorrow for me and my parents had implanted some new 'rules' in the house. No computer on weekdays and for weekends, only three hours of computer and since I'm in an advanced class for my level, I will probably be using the time on the computer for research. Not enough time on computer= later updates. **

***headdesk* **_**Gomenasai **_**everyone… I am really, really sorry that I have to do this but well, my parents are going to kill me if I try and use the computer for writing my stories. They feel like writing fanfiction is useless and just waste time and electricity. **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible but this is a heads up just in case the update comes late. Please don't hate me so much… I really liked the support you guys gave me and I don't want to lose it. So please, don't try and hate me. I'll try to update but I'm just saying not to expect a fast update.**

**Love  
>~RavenShooter<strong>


	15. Chapter 14 His Tears

**CHAPTER 14- His tears**

***Yawns* Hey everyone! This is chapter 14 and I just wanna thank everyone who had reviewed, ****favourite**** or whatever this story as I really appreciate it! **

**Sorry for late update… I was writing this as fast as possible, a little at a time so in the end, it took many, many days… And I was trying to complete on my ShinRan story first before I start on this. Since The Return is done (thank god), I'm focusing on this story now! **

* * *

><p>"Conan?" Ryuu asked again, "Are you alright?"<p>

Conan groaned again, answering Ryuu's question immediately. Ryuu's smooth forehead creased slightly and he looked at Conan in worry. Ryuu took in the bruises on Conan's skin and the sad condition that his clothes were in. Conan looked at Ryuu again before sliding his gaze to the chandelier again. The dratted bottom ball of the chandelier was still there, swinging like a pendulum.

"Conan!"

Genta's loud and gratin shout caused him and Ryuu to flinch slightly. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko rushed in not waiting for Genta who was now gasping for breath at the doorway. The harassed looking girl and freckled boy knelt at Conan's side to inspect him. According to what Conan saw in their eyes, he didn't look good at all.

"Why did you come here after telling us to get off?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"And why didn't you go to the Great Hall to stop Kid?" Ayumi continued.

"And why…"Ryuu asked suspiciously, "Why are you trying to touch the chandelier?"

Conan gulped loudly. He was hoping that Ryuu didn't notice that. He could have got away with it and get everyone to leave the room so that he could continue with his attempt to get the bottom ball. But right now, he couldn't even stand due to the shock of the fall still making his body throb.

Ryuu straightened up and turned on his heel. Conan watched him walk over to the chair and to his utmost shock and horror, Ryuu jumped onto the chair and as he was taller than Conan, he easily plucked the bottom ball from the chandelier. Ryuu held it to the light and observed it. Conan couldn't do anything but gape. He struggled to get on his feet only to be pushed back by a distressed Ayumi who insists on him lying down.

"What is this?"

Ryuu's eye narrowed as he lowered the ball from the light. He stared at it in confusion and used his fingers to scrape the surface of the crystal ball. Conan watched, filled with suspense. Hoping secretly that Ryuu couldn't take the message out of the ball, he watched Ryuu's fingers lightly feeling the crystal surface for a way to get to the message.

Ryuu frowned. He was obviously unhappy that there weren't any way to do that. He pursed his lips slightly and looked around the room. He palmed the ball in his hand, curling his fingers around it. With his strong arm, he threw the ball across the room. The ball was hurled through the air with tremendous force.

"CRASH!"

The crystal ball smashed against the stone wall of the room, cracking upon impact before shattering into pieces. The shards flew around hazardously, in all directions. The pieces struck the stone walls, fell onto the carpeted floor and some of them nearly injure the kids in the room. Conan could barely raise his arm to shield himself from the flying shards.

In the corner of his eye, he saw the tightly rolled-up piece of paper landing on the floor with a soft thud. Conan struggled to get up but Ryuu was faster. He had leapt off the chair and with a few, long strides, Ryuu already reached the end of the room and was bending down to pick up the message that his mother had hidden for him. By the time he had the scroll in between his long finger and thumb, Conan was only half-way up from his earlier position.

_No! _Conan shouted in his mind as he leapt to his feet despite the throbbing pain in his head and bones. _Don't read it Ryuu!_

His silent screams weren't heard by Ryuu hence not heeded. Ryuu unrolled the scroll easily and straightened the long piece of paper in his hands. The paper's length was probably nearly a foot long while its breadth was about only 4 inches. Conan could only watch as Ryuu glanced at the paper that most likely hold important secrets that Conan needed badly. If Ryuu read it, he would be part of the entire dangerous situation that Conan had trapped himself in. Although Ryuu was already more into the Organization than he realised, Conan didn't wish to bring him deeper into it. Not when he's still so young.

But he couldn't do anything. He just stood there as he watched the raven haired boy read the worn-out writing on the paper. His silver eyes widened by every second until it couldn't enlarge anymore. His hands shook as he read it, each second passing cause him to shake even more until Conan couldn't understand how he could read the message when the paper was already shaking so much. It was vibrating so fast that it nearly became a blur. Ryuu's usual metallic eyes that were usually filled with warmth or hardness were now blank. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking if he wasn't shaking so much.

"Everyone," Ryuu said in a harsh, broken voice that was so unlike his usual melodious one, "get out."

"Why?" Genta stupidly asked as he tried to look over Ryuu's shoulders to inspect the piece of paper that he was holding so tightly like a lifeline.

Ryuu spun around and smashed a fist to Genta's stomach which made him buckle over groaning in pain. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko gasped in fright and Conan started to move forward to tell Ryuu off for hitting Genta. He hesitated. Ryuu's blank eyes were now overcome with emotions. Hurt, shock, anger and desperation were filling Ryuu and Conan could see that he wanted everyone wanted to get out in order to have some time alone. He needed the time.

Conan stood stationary as he watched Ryuu who turned away from Genta and walked over to one of the windows to stare out of it. His pale face was as emotionless as ever but the eyes were the indicators of his inner pain. The knuckles of his hands which gripped the stone ledge of the stained glass window were whitening under the tight grip he was using to hold on to the ledge. He didn't look at them; he only faced the saints that were portrayed on the cold glass.

"Get out," he repeated, this time his voice spiced with venom, "now."

Ayumi and Mitsuhiko rushed to Genta who was still doubled up in pain due to the sharp punch to the abdomen. They whispered encouragements to him to straighten up. Genta mumbled something incomprehensible but nonetheless got over the pain when a slight growl emitted from Ryuu. Mitsuhiko tugged on Genta's black suit and they both ran out of the room. Ayumi lingered behind, looking at Conan, trying to get him to leave with her. He just gave a small shake to indicate that he wanted to stay. She paused before leaving as well. He walked her out and closed the door behind them softly.

He then turned around, opening his mouth to speak.

"Why are you still here?" Ryuu hissed in between gritted teeth, cutting Conan off. The knuckles of his hands were so white now as he gripped the ledge hard, trying to control the wave of emotions inside of him.

Conan stopped. He didn't know how to inform Ryuu about everything that had just happened. Ryuu still didn't know that his mother had died; more accurately, murdered by the very organization that he would take over when he grow up. Conan wanted to tell him that his mother had passed over without mentioning about Chianti and Korn but he just couldn't say it. Not when he wanted to find out about the message hidden in the ball.

"How did you know?"

Conan snapped out of his train of thoughts. "Huh?" he asked, not understanding the question that Ryuu had brought up.

"How did you know," Ryuu repeated, in a cold, emotionless voice, "that there's something in the chandelier?"

"Um…" Conan muttered as he tried to cook up a lie in his mind. "I looked up at the chandelier and I saw it," he lied quickly, "that's why I was trying to get it."

Ryuu remained quiet. Nothing could be heard apart from Conan's slightly heavy breathing. Ryuu's breathing was undetectable; he looked like he wasn't breathing at all. His face remained stony, his eyes a metallic silver that reflected on the tainted glass of the window. He didn't say a word and Conan felt himself anticipating a movement, anything to indicate that Ryuu hadn't died standing. He himself was holding his breath slightly, only letting out small wisps of air from his nostrils when he felt the strain in his worn-out lungs.

Ryuu's head looked down, indicating that he was still very much alive, much to Conan's relief. Those silver eyes were facing the carpeted floor and Ryuu's usual cold face twitched slightly, breaking his ice cold appearance.

"Get out," Ryuu whispered. It wasn't a command. It was a plea hidden behind the dead-like voice. Conan's heart stung with sadness as he watched the seven year old struggle to keep his feelings hidden while in the midst of his friend. It was heartbreaking but somewhat similar scene as Conan himself had done it plenty of times. Hiding tears and feelings that were threatening to break his usual demeanour. It was hard; Conan understood every moment of pain and hurt that Ryuu was feeling.

"Please."

That was it. He couldn't stand around, torturing the boy with his presence. Ryuu needed him to leave him alone. He spun around on his heel and strode slowly to the shut door of the stifling room. He hesitated at the door and glanced over his shoulder at Ryuu. His eyes were still hooded, facing the floor whereas his back was facing Conan.

Conan placed his hand on the polished doorknob and took a final glance at the chandelier.

_I'm coming back for it, _he thought, promising himself despite the odds against him now, _I will and I'll keep my promise to avenge her. And to keep everyone else safe. Especially her._

Turning the doorknob, he pulled open the heavy door, not surprised by the Detective Boys falling into the room due to their ears being pressed against the door. He shook his head in exasperation and gestured to them to get up and leave. The three kids hurriedly stood and brushed themselves off before stalking down the stone stairs. Conan glanced at Ryuu who hadn't move an inch before turning around and walking out of the room. He shut the door quietly behind him and walked away, waiting for Ryuu to let go of the tears he had hidden for so long. And he wasn't going to spy. Not for this situation.

* * *

><p>"Click…"<p>

For the first time in his seven years in the school, the door wasn't slammed. It was shut quietly by the bespectacled boy that he had become so friendly with. It was a mark of understanding; a mark of friendship that he had been so deprived off ever since he could remember. It was also a sign of privacy, something he never had. He was the nephew of the great headmaster of the best school in Japan so there's no small wonder that he had no privacy.

It was weird. He had never once felt anything for his uncle who had raised him up. His uncle was a workaholic as well as a major show-off. Ryuu, from the moment he was born, was an embarrassment to his family but he was the son of his uncle's beloved sister. What's more, he had her face or so he was told by his elder uncle, Godvin-ojisama. He never saw her picture before, not because there weren't any. It was just because he didn't want to. He didn't want to be reminded of the mother that left him here to be used as some sort of special jewellery by Godric-ojisama. He was just an item; something to be admired but never to be felt. He was just a piece of art, nothing more.

He never felt grateful. He didn't want to live. He just drifted through the days as though he was in a limbo, not a dream. Everything was the same. School, meals, homework, social events and the entire cycle repeats itself. His uncle never cared about him unless it's about his social standing, his studies, his appearances and whatever that affects his position in the society. He was never once asked about his feelings, about his personal life. Maybe that was why he felt so detached from his close relative. Godvin-ojisama was the same, maybe a little light-hearted. But he was an old man, almost sixty and spends most of his time with the horses. Apparently, the old man thought his nephew was less interesting than the numerous horses.

He never knew his dad. He didn't even know his name let alone his face. He never wondered about him; not wanting to even hope for a slightest possibility that his dad was a great man. Someone who was kind and fatherly, someone who he could feel at ease with. But he never wished, never cared. He trained himself from a young age to never wish and expect. It'll only lead to heartbreak and nothing else.

His mother. Reizei Takako, the gem and spirit of the Reizei family. Ryuu had heard many stories about her. She was a wonderful singer. Her voice was often called an angel's voice and he always wonder if she could actually be one. He heard that she looked exactly like him; everything except the eyes. He looked at his reflection on the window panes and wondered how exactly he looked like her. He never thought too much about how similar they were. He avoided thinking about her as though the very thought of her was a disease.

But then, this time, he needed to think about her. She left him a few days after he was born but he remembered her smile that was so gracious and sweet. That was all he remembered but it was enough for him earlier. But he wanted to see her now. He needed her.

He lifted his unconsciously-made fist which crumpled the piece of paper in his grasp. He slowly prised his fingers off his palm which was already cut by his sharp fingernails. He didn't care about the small indents in his palm. All he cared about was the slightly yellowed paper that had an entire message written on it by a similar looking handwriting.

He climbed onto the ledge of the window. The ledge was wide enough for him to sit on and the curved wall at the side allowed him to relax his back on it. He brought his legs up to his face and placed the crumpled piece of paper between his face and the knees. Despite his perfect eyesight, he wanted to have it close to his face. Seeing is believing and now he wanted to see it as closely as possible.

He smoothed out the paper on his raised lap, taking care to not tear the aged paper. He had read it earlier but he needed to read it again. To read it and try to understand the meaning of it all.

It said:

_Dear Ead-chan,_

_How are you? I bet you are a bashing young man now, so smart and handsome like all Reizei young men are. You probably have thousands of girls drooling over you, hoping to make you theirs. Be careful Ead; jealous women are the most dangerous creature that ever exists. Be careful not to anger any of them._

_I know that you would like to tear this paper and scatter the pieces all over a fire so you wouldn't need to read any more words of this hateful mother of yours. I am the most wretched mother there is; I left you alone when you are so young. I do not blame you if you wish to kill me when you meet me. But I wish that you would meet me as soon as possible as I need to tell you something really important before you kill me. This is of utmost importance Ead. I can't stress how vital it is for you to know about what I have done, what you were born into and why you need to get out of this situation as fast as possible. I am so sorry that I can't spare any details as I am still in the process of investigating but I have enclosed much information into the crystals of the chandelier. I hope you will understand the danger that we are in now Ead. _

_I will come every year on your birthday to see you. I'll be in my favourite place in the forest at exactly the time you were born. Please come Ead. You need to know everything. I want to see you again but I'm sure you won't want to see me because I left you in JIS. But please, understand the reasons to why I left and then I'll leave all judgement to you. I have no right to interfere any longer._

_There's a reason to why I left. I was firstly forced to but I wanted you to not live in fear as I am probably am now. You would grow up in the comfortable surroundings of home. I love JIS… I never want to leave it and I hope that one day, I will be able to walk into the school without having to worry about a tail or anything like that anymore. I hope you grow to love the school as I did. JIS is home, Ead. For all of us._

_I'm sorry. I will never be there for you as you grow up and I will never be there for you when you scrape your knee, when you take your first step and when you say your first word. I won't there for you at all and I am sure you hate me for that. You have every reason to and I won't blame you. You won't have a mom beside you as you live which is the right of every child. But I wish for you to know that wherever I will go, I will always thinking about you. I will regret every moment I'm not spending with you and I would give anything, ANYTHING, to hold you in my arms again and be by your side for as long as you want me to. I would never let go once I have you safe again in my arms. _

_Life will be hard Ead, I know, but I'm sure you will survive and triumph over all the challenges thrown at you. Love life and live life as every minute is precious. I hope you make friends and love them as well. Loving is the strongest force in the world. Eventhough love can't save us all, it is the only thing that could hold us together despite the distance and time we placed in between each other. Love is priceless. _

_With this, I want you to know that I love you so much Ead. I named you Eadberht as your name means the blessed and bright son. I know you are both blessed and bright and I hope you use your powers to achieve greatness. You were the best person that ever came into my life and I can only hope but wish that you love me too. No matter what you do, I will never hate you because you are my little boy and no matter how old you are when you are reading this letter, you will always love you. My love will never age nor will it disappear. My love and thoughts go with you even when I'm gone. _

_Always remember Ead that I will always love you and I will always be behind you, cheering you in whatever you wish to do. Even when I'm not beside you, you will be in my heart so you are still close to me. I'm always going to love you Ead. Never will I let my love for you go._

_Love,_

_Okaa-san_

_Reizei Takako_

A single tear dropped from Ryuu's well-defined chin and splashed on the paper. The paper quickly absorbed the salty tear, leaving only a wet mark right beneath her signature. It was gone as though nothing was there in the first place.

He gingerly fingered the wet mark. He was shocked beyond words. He never cried before. Perhaps when he was still a wee little lad but never had he cried ever since he reached three. He had chilled his heart to protect himself from hurt and mastered the art of indifference just to defend himself from emotions that could threaten to destroy him emotionally. He never shed a tear once he had placed his poker face on and his heart had turned to stone. He thought that he was strong but that wet mark that was caused by a tear just destroyed his notion. And that tear was caused by a letter from his mother, dated way back when he was still a baby. To think she had foreseen so many events and left him to protect him, he could finally believe that his mother was a true angel sent to him. Even with her absence, he felt soothed to know she loved him. It made him cry to know that he was loved.

More tears began to slide down his cheeks continuously. It didn't stop and it soon became a cascading waterfall which dripped from his cheeks and onto his perfectly ironed clothes as well as the paper. The ink became smudged but he didn't care. He had memorised every little detail of that letter and he held his words close to his heart, allowing the simple words of her love swarm over him, taking hold of his emotions that he had reined in for so long. It was so easy to cry now. Tears could finally run free. He was finally human.

Ryuu pressed the slightly soaked paper to his chest as more tears streamed down his cheeks. He didn't bother to stop them. No one was here to see them anyway. He just crushed the paper to his chest, trying to feel any traces of warmth that his mom might leave on it. There was none. He smiled sadly at his wishful thinking, knowing that he was being stupid for actually hoping that a trace of his mother would be around.

He glanced out of his tainted window, trying his best to look through the stained glass as well as the watery rivers falling out of his eyes, blurring his vision even more. He spotted the forest and he felt a sense of huge foreboding but was pushed aside by a sense of euphoria that he could finally meet his mother again. To actually meet and know her. That was always his dream despite his objections against it. Now he knew what his dream was. It was to see his mother.

His lips trembled slightly. "Okaasan…" Ryuu whispered breathlessly, "I'm coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! This chapter is finished! I'm so happy! Hope that everyone isn't too pissed that I took too long to update this story. I tried my best and this was as fast I can go. DX<strong>

**Sorry about the lateness everyone. I'll try to update faster now .**

**By the way everyone, cna you please go to my profile and vote? I had this really weird idea and want some opinions. Please vote! :) If you do, I might be able to whip up another good story! :P**

**So, please vote and REVIEW! Thanks for your patience and understanding! **


	16. Chapter 15 Party's Over

**CHAPTER 15- Party's over**

**Hey everyone! This is chapter 15 of this story! I just realized that I written more for this part than the first part, Marked. I don't know if that's a good thing or not. It kinda makes me feel like I'm dragging the story out but at the same time; I'm feeling glad that so many people are still sticking to the story despite its length. **

**To those who reviewed, thank you so much! I hope you liked the story so far and continue to read it. Thanks so much!**

* * *

><p>"Where's Ryuu?"<p>

Conan looked down the stairs and was not surprised to find the headmaster pacing at the foot at the stairs. His brow was wet with sweat and he was anxiously looking at the slightly pissed looking crowd. Women in fancy ballroom gowns gave an angry look at the flustered looking man as they fanned themselves. It seemed that everyone was waiting for the man-or child- of the night to come and entertain them. But he knew that Ryuu would not come down for at least some time. He needed time. No one would be able to force him to come down and talk to people that he didn't even know.

Godric Reizei Yuichi, the headmaster, looked up at Conan and the Detective Boys who were coming down the stone stairs. He looked relieved that at least someone was coming with some news but looked even more agitated that Ryuu wasn't with them. He gritted his teeth audibly and visibly, trying to hold back his unease.

"Where's Ryuu?" Godric asked, unable to hold back a slight edge in his voice.

"Upstairs," Ayumi replied.

"Why?" the aged man asked again.

"He needs some time alone," Conan answered.

They jumped down the last few steps and Godric growled, "Why does he need some time alone? He needs to be down here! Everyone here expects to see Ryuu and expects him to talk to them. He can't just disappear!"

Conan glared at him. Ryuu needed time alone yet his very own uncle only cared about the people who had gathered for his birthday. They were all very important people; political figures, actors, businessmen and many others. Most of them looked a little impatient and they were even more fidgety the moment the Detective Boys came down the stairs. It was most likely that Godric only wish to save his own skin from the possible mob that might just riot if they didn't see Ryuu anytime soon.

"Well?" snapped Godric.

"He's indisposed at the moment Headmaster," Conan replied solidly, "I suggest you do not disturb him right now."

"I don't care! That brat is my sister's bastard and it was only due to my kind-heartedness that he is still alive! If he don't come down now, the Reizei's entire family is destroyed! If my sister is still alive, she would scold him for being so selfish!

_If my sister is still alive…_

_What?_

_IF my sister is STILL alive?_

_He knows._

Conan throat dried up as he inspected the glaring headmaster. He knew. The very own brother of Reizei Takako had known that she would be killed. And he didn't care. He had known but he didn't stop it. His very own sister. She was his own flesh and blood but he didn't even care. He had known yet he didn't seem the least perturbed at all.

_Tell him to read my messages and tell him not to trust Godric…_

It was most likely that Godric was part of the Black Organization. Conan couldn't help but glare at the suspected member and was his eyes were met with cold, brown eyes. His blood was boiling as he studied the older man closely. What was this old man hiding? He was sure that he was here to keep an eye on Ryuu as well as keep up his appearance of the headmaster of JIS. But there were too many questions surrounding Ryuu and his family. The more Conan thought about it, he realize how much he did not know.

"Headmaster!"

A sudden shout from a bellboy startled Conan and made Godric jumped slightly. They were so focused on each other that neither expected someone to disturb them. Godric spun around, seething. A bellboy dressed in his dark blue and gold uniform rushed up to them. He was sweating and he bent over as soon as he reached them, out of breath. He wiped his wet brow as he gasped for more air.

Godric tapped his foot impatiently.

"What is it?" he asked edgily.

"S-sir! We found someone in the forest sir!"

Conan jolted at the words of the bellboy. They had found someone in the forest. Was he talking about her? Why did they find her so fast?

"Someone?" Godric repeated. Conan looked at him, trying to interpret his face that had remained emotionless throughout.

"Y-yes sir! It's Reizei-ojousama! We found her in the forest!"

"And?"

There wasn't any note of surprise or shock. He didn't even look as though he was glad that his sister was found.

"She…she's dead sir…"

The bellboy stuttered to a stop as he quickly averted his eyes to save himself from the wrath of the headmaster. He cringed slightly, waiting for a blow or a yell that would scare him senseless and leave him dying. Conan could feel his anxiety and fright.

But no blow or yell came. Godric just stared right ahead, his brown eyes distant, emotionless. He just stared right ahead, not looking at anything. Everyone had heard the bellboy's words and were now watching him, waiting for him to break down and cry, smack the bellboy; something. But nothing happened. He just stood there, fists clenched and his head high. But he was lost.

"My sister's dead?"

Godvin Reizei walked out of the crowd, his brown eyes wide under his bushy grey eyebrows. He was trembling as he walked over to Godric. He went over to stand right in front of his younger brother and placed his gnarled hands on the younger one's shoulders. Godric was still in his dazed state despite his elder brother shaking him slightly. When he didn't respond, the elder one shook him harder. He didn't say anything, quietly taking the shakes of his elder brother.

"Godric!" Godvin shouted, his voice breaking slightly, "_What have you done?_"

He didn't reply. He just took the increased speed of the shaking.

"Takako-chan…"

Godvin fell to his knees, trembling. He covered his head with his hands but it wasn't before everyone saw tears pooling in his eyes. He loved his sister; it was as clear as day. Tears were flowing from his fingers as he sobbed loudly, destroying all composure in front of so many guests. He was quaking as he whispered his beloved sister's name. Conan couldn't make out heads and tails of it. He didn't understand anything that was going on.

_What have you done?_

Did Godvin know? If he knew that his younger brother was in the Organization, then how did he not know that his sister was going to be killed? It was as though he was left out on that vital piece of information. Why was Godric so calm despite his brother's breakdown and his sister's death? The only reason to why he would be so composed would be that he already knew that this would happen. It was a sure thing that Godric was part of the Organization. Conan could bet on that.

The dazed look in Godric's eyes faded away and tautness returned to his face as he surveyed the shock looking crowd. His lips thinned as he noticed his elder brother weeping at his feet. He glanced at the guests before bending down to help his brother up. Godvin made no effort to get up; he just continued to mourn for his loss. Godric pursed his lips slightly as he tried to lift him up again but to no avail. The elder one was a deadweight.

"Come on…" Godric's whisper carried out throughout the silent hall, "Get up. Everyone's looking."

"Takako-chan…" Godvin muttered as he tried to get up on his knees.

"You!" Godric snapped at the slightly relieved bellboy. The bellboy jumped and saluted the headmaster. "Get my sister out of the forest! I want her to come back home! Don't you do anything indecent with her!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!"

The bellboy rushed off. The crowd parted to allow him to run through and out of the school. Godric had succeeded in raising Godvin up and was now patting him on the back as he tried to calm the elder one. His eyes were emotionless; his movements seemed dead and mechanical. He comforted his elder brother with actions that seemed practiced. And Godvin didn't notice.

"Okaa-san's dead?"

Conan, the Detective Boys and the two brothers spun around. Ryuu was standing at the top of the stairs. His clothes were slightly rumpled as was his hair but he looked just as composed as before. His face was much paler than before and Conan noticed with a jolt that tear streaks marked his face. It was there though the horizontal redness across his face indicated that he had tried to rub it away before coming out.

"My mother's dead?" Ryuu repeated, his voice slightly set in a higher pitch.

"Ryuu…" Godric started.

Ryuu set his silver eyes on his uncle, hard and calculating. Godric silenced himself under his nephew's hawk-like gaze as he swallowed thickly. He glanced slightly to the crowd and Conan saw fear flash through his face. He cocked his head, watching the headmaster and turning to face the crowd that had attracted his attention. There weren't anyone that seemed frightening to Conan. They all looked confused and a little shocked by the current turn of events. He narrowed his eyes, trying to find the reason to Godric's fear but found none.

"Where is she?"

Ryuu had spoken again. Conan turned around to observe the child. He was rigid, still as stone and was as silent as a grave. The hand he had on the elaborate carved railing was gripping it tightly. The knuckles were turning white as he stared at his uncle from above; showing complete superiority over him. It was a little unnerving to see such power radiating from Ryuu.

"Where?" Ryuu repeated, his voice coming out as a hiss.

"In the forest Ryuu," Godric replied.

Ryuu breathing stopped. He just stared ahead, looking out of one of the large arched windows that were on the stone wall opposite of him. His silver eyes began to mist and he turned on his heel, running away. He covered his eyes with his forearm and rushed away, out of sight. Everyone watched the child vanish and within seconds, a loud slam could be heard from above.

Conan felt his heart fall as he thought about how Ryuu would take the news of his mother's death. It was almost certain that he would not take it lightly. Which kid would? He just found out that his mother had left messages for him; probably something that had rekindled his love for her. But now… There was no way for him to show it. She's gone and he never even met her once.

Godric lowered his head, one arm around Godvin's body to hold him up. He looked to the floor, reflecting on what had happened. Conan watched him with raised eyebrows, skeptical that the adult was actually reflecting on his numerous sins. And one of them was allowing his little sister to be killed.

Godric turned around to face the silent crowd. They were staring at him, unsure of what to do. They looked lost; uncertain of what they were supposed to do now- scream at the headmaster for the outcome of the party or to offer their condolences.

He cleared his throat, the gruff sound causing the stricken guests to be startled. He swept his eyes over the crowd and announced, "I'm sorry everyone. Party's over."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for really, REALLY late update guys. SORRY! I can't stop apologizing. School just turned into a major battlefield and everyone is competing with EVERYONE because of studies. Gomenasai everyone! *dodges flying tables and chairs*<strong>

**This chapter is a little short, I know but this is something like a filler chapter to be honest. Not really good but I've tried my best. Apparently my best isn't enough. **

**I'll try to write faster but there's no guarantee that it would come any earlier than this chapter did. I can't wait for the holidays to come. Then I can spend most of my time writing. But holidays are like a lifetime later…**

**Enough with my babbling. Thank you those who had reviewed and thank you for your support. Please vote in my profile! I'm thinking of a new story so please vote! Please review this chapter as well cos reviews are my lifeblood. Thanks everybody thanks! **

**Oh yeah, I nearly forgot:**

**HAPPY LUNAR NEW YEAR! **

**新年快****乐****! **


	17. Chapter 16 Mom's Note

**CHAPTER 16- Mom's note**

**I'm back! *prances/ dances in* I am back on the computer! *twirls* Now I'm back on FF so I can do this chappie! *jumps in the air***

**Okay, sorry, I'm a little crazy today. I had a dance lesson which was so ULTIMATELY fun that I can't stop smiling! So I'm gonna thank my euphoria now to thank everyone who reviewed and even those who haven't! THANKS! *hugs to all/ high fives to all (if you don't like hugs)**

**Okay. Craziness aside and straight into the story.**

* * *

><p>It has been a week. Conan looked up the spiral staircase in worry. Behind him, the Phoenixes were anxiously looking up to the ceiling as well. They were waiting; waiting for something to happen. It had been too long since they heard the voice of the heir to the billion-dollar company. He wasn't seen for a week; not even at the Great Hall for food. It was a little worrying. He didn't let anyone in and Conan was forced to sleep in the common room. He never made a noise inside the room and no matter what people tried to do to open the door, it didn't budge. It was as though he super-glued the door into place.<p>

Conan was worried beyond words. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He wasn't sure if Ryuu was ready to face the world after hearing the news of his mother's death. It was too sudden; it was as though the writer of their fates decided to make Ryuu cry and be heartbroken. It was too cruel. Ryuu had suffered enough. He had never seen him smile a smile that was true. It was always forced.

Conan strained his ears again, trying to catch the faintest sound. Nothing could be heard. It was as though Ryuu was not even there. But he was. The window was watched every minute and the only way out of the tower was the spiral staircase that was also guarded all the time. There was no way that he had left the room without anyone noticing. The entire school was on a lookout for the child. He wouldn't be able to stick his foot out of the door without anyone seeing.

After waiting for a while and confirming that he wasn't going to come out anytime soon, Conan spun around and announced, "Well, he is not coming out today. Let's get out of here."

Disappointment rippled through the Phoenixes. They frowned and shuffled their feet, still not wanting to leave just yet. Conan glared at them and crossed his arms, signalling his impatience with them. The Phoenixes muttered sullenly and they all trooped out of the common room and into the hallways. He watched their retreating backs and once they were out of sight, he turned to the shadowed staircase. Swallowing thickly, he began his journey up the stairs and to the room that held the mourning boy.

As he neared it, he began to wonder what he should say to Ryuu. He didn't know how to console a boy that has lost his mom. Especially when he had never met her before. Conan just could not find the right words to say to him. One wrong word could destroy the remnants of the child's soul. It was already tattered beyond repairing and he didn't want to be the one who destroys whatever was left.

Conan halted before the door, raising his hand to knock on the oak door. He curled his fingers, making his hand into a fist. Hesitating again, he waited for a sound, a sign that Ryuu was still alive behind that closed door. None came and he resisted an urge to sigh. He glanced at the CCTV that was installed on the ceiling, facing the door. Conan turned away and realised how stupid he looked with his arm raised, poised to knock the door but was frozen half-way. He took a deep breath and tentatively knocked the door.

Knock…

Knock…

Knock…

Will he answer? Conan wished that he will.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*somewhere else*<strong>_

_What on earth is going on? _Vermouth thought, _I never saw this much commotion since Kir was held by the FBI._

Pushing her back to the wall, she made way for some men clad in black. They rushed past her without so much as a glance in her direction which just irritated her. No one ignores her. She is Chris Vineyard; the most beautiful woman in the world and no matter where she goes all men would stop to look at her. She prided her beauty and to see that it was ignored so blatantly by some fools in black just hurt her pride.

But they weren't the only ones. The entire narrow corridor was cramped with people rushing up and down. They squeezed past each other and they hurried off to wherever they wanted to go to. She frowned slightly. It was unusual to see so many members hurrying around at the same time. They avoided each other unless it was for a mission that the Organization had made them do. It was a very uncommon sight to see them interacting outside their mission.

Sick of being pushed around, Vermouth decided to follow the flow of the traffic. She slipped into a line of people and followed them up the corridor, systematically. The corridor was divided into two; one line for the ones going to the main door and another line going deeper into the interior of the building. She had chosen to make her way deeper into the building. Perhaps she could find some answers to the hullaballoo right now.

She wasn't the least surprised to find the main room crowded with more people dressed in black. They were whispering to each other, their faces scared and holding some sort of urgency. She cocked her head, pondering about what had made them so afraid. They're trained assassins and killers, all of them. Even the weakling of the Organization wasn't afraid of anything. There were only two reasons to why they would be terrified.

Gin was in a pissed off mood. That means stay out of his shooting range.

The Boss was in a pissed off mood. That means tread carefully and don't make stupid remarks. That will cause you your head.

But the only option that fits with the current situation was number two. Gin was talking to Vodka in low tones in the corner of the room. Vodka looked around nervously, looking out for danger while listening to Gin speak. Gin was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and as usual, smoking. He was tensed; the set jaw showed it. She wondered why Gin would be so angry. Wanting to find out, she cut through the crowd and made way to the duo.

Vodka panicked as soon as he saw her. He immediately tugged on Gin's sleeve and muttered something to him. Probably a warning as Gin's eyes narrowed the moment he locked eyes with her. It was again a warning for her not to come any closer but then again, since when did she take heed of his warnings? Never.

Vermouth neared them and gave them a brilliant smile which affected neither of them.

"Well?" she started, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall beside Gin. "What's wrong?"

Vodka looked more than shocked when she asked that. It was hard to see but it was quite certain that his eyes behind those dark sunglasses widened.

"Y-you don't know?"

"Of course I don't! If I do, you think I'll be asking?"

Gin blew out a ring of smoke from his pursed lips into Vodka's face, cutting him from speaking. He glared at Vermouth who once again didn't care. She blinked innocently at him and widened her eyes, giving him a puppy look which never works on him. But it never hurts to irritate him with that.

Gin gritted his teeth and said, "It's _him._ He's mad."

"I think I can garner as much," she snapped, impatient, "But _why_?"

"The kid," came the short reply.

The kid. That was what most people call the successor of the Organization. Well, everyone knows his name but they avoided calling it like how they avoid calling each other's name. The child was the Boss's favourite; the only one who the Boss actually showed real affection for. Everyone knew how much the Boss cared for him-some people even wondered if he _loved _the kid. But it was weird- the Boss had no relation whatsoever to the child. They shared no blood but the Boss revealed fondness of the child as though he was his own son.

"What happened?" Vermouth asked.

"His mother's dead," Vodka replied, "The kid's upset."

"And because the kid's upset, the Boss is upset," Gin continued, "That's why there's so many people running around like chickens here."

"The mom's dead?' she repeated. It has been a while since she heard about the infamous Reizei Takako, betrayer of the Organization and the one who birthed the child that would take over the entire criminal syndicate.

"So?" she asked, looking at Gin carefully, "What are you feeling Gin?"

Gin glared at her again. His eyes flickered slightly with an unknown emotion and he pulled the cigarette from his lips, pressing it against the beige wall. His eyes locked onto hers and he spat, "Nothing. I feel nothing."

Saying that, he pushed past Vermouth causing her to slam into the wall again. He stalked off, Vodka tailing behind him like a meek little puppy. She watched them storm out of the room. Other members moved away as they walked past them, trying not to make any kind of physical contact with Gin. They weren't only scared of the Boss- they were afraid of Gin as well. He might act as though nothing happened but she knew that he was lying.

Vermouth sighed and shook her brilliant head, her platinum blonde hair sweeping around her head. She smiled; glad to know that Gin wasn't such an emotional robot. She then strode to a door that has been closed for some time. No one dared to touch the door and they stayed away from it, every once in a while glancing nervously at it. The door led to a corridor that goes straight to the Boss's office. That was why no one went through that door. This was because if you go through that door now, you will never come out.

Vermouth braced herself and pulled open the door. Silence fell and she felt a hundred eyes targeting her. She stepped into the cold corridor and waved at the shocked occupants of the main room. Closing the door behind her, she strode off to calm the angry Boss.

* * *

><p>No answer. Conan smacked himself mentally for actually hoping that Ryuu would answer the knocks. Conan sighed and placed his hand on the bronze doorknob that was shaped as a phoenix's head. He looked at his hand and sighed again, not believing that he was about to do this. It was again, a hopeless wish and action. No one would get behind the wooden door now. He could almost believe that Ryuu had super glued the door into its frame. Almost laughing at the notion, he turned the doorknob, expecting it to remain solid and unmovable.<p>

"Creak…"

The doorknob turned to his surprise. He stared at it, not believing that he was able to turn the knob. He recalled the numerous people that had tried to open the door but those were all futile attempts. He wondered what they tried. Have they even tried the doorknob?

He released the doorknob and placed his palm on the surface of the door, hesitating before pushing slightly. The door creaked slightly as it swung open slightly. Conan peeked in, making sure that Ryuu was not beside the door ready to knock him out the moment he stepped into the room. Noticing the lack of Ryuu beside the door, he pushed the door a little wider.

The room was a mess. The chandelier was pulled down from the ceiling and was dismantled. The crystals were pulled out and Conan noticed the little holes in them, indicating that Ryuu's mother had hidden more messages in them. The floor was littered with small slips of paper and as he walked into the room gingerly, he could read some words on the pieces of paper:

On one of the paper:

"_Dear Ryuu…_

_Happy third birthday…"_

Another one:

"_Okaasan love you so much you know that? When you were still in me, I wish upon the stars everyday that you would look more like me than your father…"_

And another one:

"_I think you're hating me right now. Kicking me all the time; you remind me of me when I was just a child. I like to kick as well…"_

Conan tore his eyes off those little, emotional letters to Ryuu. It wasn't his right to read them. They were only meant for Ryuu's eyes, not his. Determined to not look at them, Conan looked at Ryuu who was sitting on the ledge of the tainted window.

He was staring out of the window, his silver eyes more vacant than ever. His knees were brought up to his chest and his hands were folded at his stomach. He was leaning against the wall, his body in an easy grace. He was dressed in a simple sky blue shirt and a pair of tattered dark blue jeans. His hair was messy, falling around his emotionless face. He didn't look up when Conan neared him. He didn't even twitch when Conan sat on the ledge at his feet.

Conan looked at Ryuu with concern before looking out of the window. The glass was tainted and it was hard to see through the coloured panes. He could see another security camera facing the window. Looking left and right, he saw even more of them- all directed to the tower. It was like they were ensuring that Ryuu would never escape. The room felt like a prison all of a sudden.

Conan shook the idea out of his head and looked at Ryuu who again didn't even glance to his direction.

"Hey," Conan said, trying to see of Ryuu was even alive or not.

Ryuu didn't respond. He merely gave a small nod that Conan could have missed if not for his sharp eyes.

"When are you coming down?"

Again, no response. He didn't even shake his head.

Conan sighed. It was really sad to see such a young child fall into such a depressed state. But then again, Ryuu wasn't a normal child. He shown maturity and intelligence way beyond his years and Conan once wondered if Ryuu was a victim of APTX4869. But of course, it's just a pondering. Ryuu was a normal child if not for his intelligence. Conan had long accepted that.

Realising that Ryuu would not answer any of his questions, he stood up and clapped a shoulder on Ryuu's shoulder and turned away. He walked to the door, carefully trying not to step on the pieces of paper and crystal shards on the floor.

At the door, he turned around to face the child. He didn't make so much as a twitch.

"Your mother's funeral is three days from now," Conan informed him, suddenly remembering that the headmaster had set the funeral date. "You coming?"

No response.

Conan sighed and turned away.

"See you there then."

He then stepped out of the room and pulled the door shut behind him. Looking at the CCTV, he shook his head slightly before making his way down the spiral staircase.

* * *

><p>"Click."<p>

The door had fallen back into place. The motionless child at the ledge of the window began to stir. He looked at the door with a vacant expression. Stretching his long legs before him, he glared at the CCTVs outside the tower, facing the window in order to make sure he never leave the school. This room was a prison despite its luxuries. Ryuu snarled at the room before leaping off the ledge.

He walked over to his bed which was as equally messy as the floor. The blankets were in a huge mess and the down pillows had its stuffing pulled out. The whole bed looked like the middle of a battlefield and he didn't care. He had had enough. He didn't want to be a perfectionist any longer just because his uncle said so. He wanted to be himself from now on.

The soles of his feet bled out as the crystal shards on the floor sliced the tender flesh beneath his feet. Ryuu didn't flinch and nor did he stop to check his injuries. It was not important and it didn't pain him as much as his heart hurts him. It was no biggie and the pain was shut out from his mind as soon as it came.

Ryuu sat on the edge of his messy bed and with one arm, swept the blankets from the bed. As soon as the blankets fell to the floor, a huge pile of papers hidden under the blankets resurfaced.

The papers comprised of documents, newspaper articles and many other little notes and scribbles. From far, it looked like a bunch of useless papers that should be thrown into the recycling box but they were not. Ryuu picked up one piece of paper. It was crumpled but the wrinkles were smoothed out.

It read:

**CONFIDENTIAL**

**Apotoxin 4869(APTX-4869) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Note: Some of the subject mice shrunk into baby mice instead of dying. Reasons unknown.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Miyano Atsushi**_

Ryuu read it impassively and glanced at the newspaper articles on the bed. He had done some research. The newspaper articles were from many newspapers. Some of them were regarding unknown and unexplainable deaths but the glaring ones were the ones with a teenager's cocky face on it. Kudou Shinichi.

Ryuu faced the closed door and his eyes flickered slightly with an unknown emotion.

"So," Ryuu whispered to no one in particular, "Kudou Shinichi eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this ends this chapter. Thank you all for all your support! You're the best! I'm a meanie for leaving it like that but I like cliff-hangers! Sorry folks but you'll have to stick around to find out what'll happen next! <strong>

**Sorry for late update again. School has placed me having no time as top priority right now so sorry! **

**Please review! Click the button below and review! Don't just disappear without leaving a word!**

**Please review! **


	18. Chapter 17 His song

**CHAPTER 17- His song**

**Sorry for late update again. I really hate school. Dumb homework and projects. I can bet my head that the teachers want me to die of stress before my birthday. Anyway, this is the second last chapter which means the next chapter is the last. Of course, there's gonna be an epilogue.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. It really means a lot! Thanks! **

* * *

><p>Conan watched from the window. He was not that surprised to see so many people coming to attend the funeral for Reizei Takako. She was pretty famous for her compassion and love for everyone. She was also a wonderful singer whose voice never once faltered or broke. She always had a ready smile for everyone, caring and beautiful. And now since she's gone, everyone came to mourn the loss of the lady of the Reizei family.<p>

Conan shifted in his black suit and adjusted his black tie. He checked his watch and decided to finally go down to the funeral procession. He was waiting for Ryuu to come down for a few hours. But he never once stuck his foot outside the door. He didn't even acknowledge Conan when he walked into the room to collect some toiletries. He was still at the same spot by the window, staring out into the massive fields that surrounded the school. It was as though his spirit was lost.

"Is he coming?"

Conan stepped out into the corridor to find Mitsuhiko, Ayumi and Genta waiting for him outside the door. They too were dressed on black and for a moment, he thought he had failed in his mission and they had entered the Organization. Shaking off the thought, he realised that he would not be able to pick out if there was any members of the Organization there. In the endless sea of black, how would anyone be able to spot a member? Everyone was dressed in black and it was most likely that if they come, they would be in disguise. It was going to be hard for him to pick them out.

"So is he coming?" Mitsuhiko repeated again.

"No," he replied shortly, "He's still upstairs."

"But this is his mother's funeral!" Ayumi cried out, "How can he not go?"

"He's been stuck in the room for ages!" Genta continued, "How rude of him not to attend his very own mother's funeral!"

"I don't know," Conan replied tiredly, "Let's just go. If he wants to go, he'll go."

They nodded glumly, showing their disapproval as well as their resignation of the fact that he was not coming down. They turned away from the door and walked away, going to the funeral that would bury Ryuu's mother forever.

* * *

><p>Conan squeezed through the huge crowd of black, pulling Ayumi behind him. Mitsuhiko and Genta followed as close as possible, making sounds of annoyance as the adults around them push past them. They looked sad, some of them were crying and that was enough evidence to show how much the lady of the Reizei name was loved. Dark cloud loomed overhead, forecasting a bad shower later on. Apparently, the people were not the only ones who wish the cry; the heavens decided to pour out their tears as well.<p>

Finally out of the huge mass of people, Conan and the rest moved towards Ran and Kogoro who looked forlornly at the crowd. They looked slightly out of place and Ran breathed out a sigh of relief the moment she spotted Conan. As they neared, she chided, "You should have come earlier. We don't know what to do here. If it wasn't for the gift for attending to the funeral, Otousan wouldn't have dragged both of us here!"

"Gift?" Conan repeated and his eyes settled on a long table that was settled behind Ran. It was decked with thousands of expensive bottles of wine and _sake _as well as little gift boxes that were made of crystal. The headmaster had spent a lot for the funeral. It was evident from the entire funeral procession.

The grass of the field was trimmed, not even a single one stuck out of place. It looked like an endless stretch of green carpet and the shrubs and trees that grew randomly were also spruced neatly. The outer walls of the huge stone building of the school seemed to be polished that it gleamed. Birds flew overhead, twittering in fright as the sudden roar of a thunder. Ran and Ayumi squealed and jumped slightly and so did everyone else. They couldn't move the entire funeral indoors if it rained.

"Everyone, please settle down. Please settle down."

The gruff voice of Godric Reizei rang out and they all turned to the source. He was standing on the huge stage that was in the middle of the field, his hands grasping the microphone tightly. He too was dressed in black but unlike his elder brother Godvin, he was not crying. Godvin was sitting at the first row of the numerous metal chairs in front of the wooden stage. His face was covered by a silken handkerchief but it was obvious that he was crying. The handkerchief was soaked and drops of tears managed to escape from the bottom of the silk.

The crowd moved towards to the seats and they began to sit. Conan led the rest to the seats and they too sat in the midst of unknown others. He kept his eyes out, trying to look for any suspicious people but found none. Everyone looked fine to him, all in their mourning clothes and everyone seemed upset. If a member was here, he or she had done great pains to fit in. Everyone looked innocent enough to him but he could not shake off the feeling that he was being watched.

He glared at some people which went unnoticed as their eyes were fixed on the waiting headmaster on the stage. After giving the rest a glance, Conan too focused his gaze on Godric.

"We are here to mourn the death of my beloved little sister Takako Reizei Godiva…"

* * *

><p><em>…my beloved little sister Takako Reizei Godiva. She was the light of my life…<em>

Ryuu snorted in disdain. Beloved was a bit of a stretch. Ryuu glared at his uncle from the window. Hatred bubbled deep within him as he wondered how Godric was able to stand in front of everyone and lie straight to their face. But then again, he had been lying all his life so it was not so hard to lie to anyone. Even to his very own nephew.

Ryuu swung his long legs of the ledge and turned his back to the window, unable to look at the traitor any longer. He seethed as he stood and as he paced up and down the room, he stepped on the hundreds of pieces of paper on the floor. The ones on the floor were crumpled beyond recognition and they were all covered in a small, spidery handwriting that belonged to the pissed child. Scribbles and cancellations filled every single piece of paper and the rips and tears showed the child's frustration.

…_I remembered her when she was just a child. Such an impish child and she was always pulling pranks on our late father and mother much to their annoyance…_

Ryuu growled under his breath. _Apparently, you didn't remember her completely Ojisama… _Ryuu thought vehemently, _you forgot that she has a son. And this son will avenge her. Starting with you._

_… I will avenge her. I will make sure that her murderer would be brought to justice. Takako-chan, if you are hearing this from heaven, believe me. I will…_

Ryuu roared in anger and kicked the leg of his bed. It snapped and the bed fell heavily, tilted to the broken side. He breathed heavily as he stared at the bed, his ears pounding. The bubbling pit of anger inside of him reached a boiling point. He could not take it anymore. He went to his wardrobe and slammed it open with a force that broke the wooden doors. He threw them aside nonchalantly, too used to his own strength and rummaged through the mess inside of it. He pulled out a black jacket and threw it over his shoulders.

Ignoring the fact that he was half-naked, dressed only in a pair of black trousers, he walked to the door, his hand outstretched to pull it open.

_I always wanted to hear her voice again. Everytime she sings, I know that her voice reached the souls in heaven, bringing them more happiness and peace…_

He stopped. His furiously beating heart slowed down and he found himself thinking about those words. He glanced at the littered floor before finally looking up to the desk at the corner of the room. There was nothing on top of it except for some other pieces of paper. They weren't just normal paper; they were music sheets and they were old. The whiteness was disappearing and the yellowish tint that indicated ageing was present.

Ryuu walked tentatively to it and picked it up hesitantly. He remembered writing the piece of music for his mom when he was really young, still believing that his mother would come home. He recalled how he would wait at the piano in the Great Hall, staring at the door, hoping that his mother would walk through them and gather him in his arms. But after a while, he lost hope but he could not discard of such carefully written work. He threw it into the drawer of this table and he never looked at it again until the night he heard that his mother was dead.

Ryuu looked at it, his eyes tearing up again. He wished that she was able to hear it before she died, to know how much he loved her but now she can't. She's gone and all her ability to hear was gone with her. She would never know what he felt and she would never hear him again. It pained his heart as he thought about his mother who was probably in heaven.

Heaven.

_Her voice reached the souls in heaven…_

Ryuu stopped crying. He clutched the paper to his chest as a new determination filled him. He knew that she would be able to hear him.

"Listen to me Okaasan…" he whispered, "know how much I love you and know that I would do anything for you."

Saying that, he turned on his heel and strode to the door, each step purposeful. He grabbed the door handle and pulled the heavy door open. Ignoring the CCTV, he ran down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Let us all proceed to the graveyard where my sister will be buried among our other family members that had departed."

The headmaster ended his speech there and everyone stood up. Conan watched Godric help his elder brother up and they led the procession to the graveyard. He waited till the guests were all following him before falling behind them together with the rest. He held Ayumi and Ran's hands silently as they walked through the field together. Godric led them up the hill and Conan saw the graveyard at a distance.

The graveyard was on the flattest contour of the hill and it looked like an ordinary Christian graveyard with its headstones. He noticed that further up the hill led to a cliff that overlooked the blue ocean. The scene was beautifully haunting yet peaceful at the same time. He smiled a little to see that Takako would be buried at such a beautiful place.

As they neared, Conan saw the priest and the undertaker waiting for them. The priest wore his brilliant white robe and his hands were clasped in front of him, carrying a bible. They were standing beside a huge, wooden coffin that held the remains of the lady of the Reizei household.

The procession entered the graveyard and Godric gave them the signal to give their final blessings and look at her attractive face for the last time. Many walked up to kiss her on the head; the rest just bowed their heads and waited for everyone to settle down so that the burial can begin. Conan grimly waited in silence, eyes down casted, looking up only once to glare at Kogoro who have been fidgeting for quite some time.

Soon, everyone finished their blessings and the pastor begun to speak some words which was nothing but a droning sound in Conan's ears. He was thinking about everything- Ryuu in the tower, Ai in her hospital bed, the possibility of a member being here at the funeral, the identity of the head of the Organization- he just couldn't help but wonder how he was going to handle them all. He was no hero but yet he still insists on doing everything alone. But the reason seemed simple. He just wanted to save everyone.

After what seemed like an eternity, the priest stopped and the coffin was lowered into the freshly dug hole in the ground. The undertaker and his assistants begun to shovel in the dirt. Conan watched with an impassive face, constantly checking up on the headmaster. He too looked impassive, as though he was not in the slightest disturbed by the death of his younger sister. Conan gritted his teeth as he swore silently that he would be brought down so Ryuu and his mother would have justice.

Dark clouds continued to form overhead and a sudden clash of thunder caused everyone to jump. Godric looked at the men with the shovels and nodded, indicating that they should hurry up and hurry up they did. Dirt flew into the hole rapidly and soon, it was done. When the last dirt fell onto the newly covered hole, the first raindrops fell. Godric instructed everyone to move to the school for the dinner and apologised for the lack of consideration of the weather before leading everyone to the school. Conan glanced back at the grave, pitying her inside it. She didn't have a decent funeral at all.

"I'll bring him down for you," he whispered, "I promise."

With that, he turned his back and ran towards the school as the clouds rumbled again and more raindrops fell.

* * *

><p>"I apologise for such a mishap," Godric's voice rang out, loud and solemn, "We will be able to place our flowers later on when the sun is up again. Until then, let us feast in the memory of my sister."<p>

Conan rolled his eyes knowing that the headmaster would not even wish to step into the graveyard once again. He didn't even blink an eye when his sister died and it was certain that he would not even bother to pray for her. Conan shot an evil look to the headmaster which went unnoticed.

"Sir!"

A shout broke the murmurings in the Great Hall as all turned to face the exhausted looking teacher at the doorway. He was sweating profusely and he looked terrified beyond words. Godric looked shocked as he took in the sight of the horrified-looking teacher who was now rushing straight towards him.

"What in the blazes happened?" Godric roared, angry that the teacher made such an undignified entrance.

"Sir!" the teacher answered, ignoring the anger of the headmaster. "Sir, he's not in his room!"

"Who?"

"Ryuu-sama Sir!"

"WHAT?"Godric bellowed in response causing everyone to flinch at his powerful voice. "How is that even possible? I thought you're supposed to check on him!"

"I-I am really sorry Reizei-sama!" the teacher stuttered.

"So where on earth is he now?"

"He's…" the teacher stopped and pointed to the window.

Everyone turned and they could see through the large, arched window. Through the fog and heavy shower of rain, a lean, small form was struggling up the hill. The raven hair was distinguishable from the Great Hall and many people in the hall gasped at the sight of Ryuu pushing himself to climb the hill. His black clothes were plastered to his white skin and he was shivering in cold as the heavens battered him with their furious onslaught of rain.

Everyone rushed towards the window, crowding in front of it. Conan jumped out of his chair, running out of the Great Hall and up the stairs that led to the second floor. Many followed him and he stopped by a window that gave him a full view of the entire field. He could see the graveyard from here as well.

_Ryuu, _he thought as he watched the boy marching up the hill with great effort, _what are you doing?_

The wind howled and more thunder crashed but Ryuu did not seem the least frightened as he continued his journey up the hill. His eyes were fixed upwards, to the graveyard. Each step he took was filled with purpose yet no one knew what that purpose was.

He walked past the graveyard without so much as a glance in its direction much to the surprise of Conan. He thought that perhaps he wanted to visit his mother but instead, the child did not even look at it. Instead he continued up the hill and soon, he reached the cliff.

* * *

><p>Ryuu stood at the very edge, his arms around him as he tried to control his shivering. He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes immediately as the raindrops fell into them, stinging him. He wondered if his mother hates him, pelting him with such furious intensity. He released his hands from under his arms to slowly wipe away his moping hair out of his eyes. He stared straight into the blue ocean that was calm very unlike the sky that was roaring.<p>

Then everything seemed to still. The waves that were gently crashing into the bottom of the cliff stopped and the rain lessened. The world was waiting for him and he knew that he wanted to do what he needed to do now. He smiled to the heavens, hoping that his smile reached his mother there.

_Okaasan…_he thought, _please listen to me…_

* * *

><p>"What on earth is he doing?" Genta whispered beside Conan.<p>

Conan had no idea as well. Ryuu was standing at the very edge of the cliff; his toes were suspended over the sea. Despite such a precarious position, he was balanced as he stared into the sky and Conan felt half-afraid. What if he wanted to jump into the sea? He could not do anything. He could only watch.

The rain had lessened from a heavy storm to a light drizzle and most of the grey clouds had vanished. All was silent and it was not just in the outside. Inside the comfort of the school, everyone was quiet too. They were all waiting for something to happen. Something. Anything that would break the suspense.

Conan's ears pricked up. He had heard something. It sounded like something that he had heard before. He stared out of the window and he saw where that sound came from.

Ryuu stood at the edge of the cliff, his eyes locked onto the heavens above. But he was not just staring.

A voice that was never heard for such a long time escaped from his open mouth:

_Hora ashimoto wo mitegoran _

_Kore ga anata no Ayumu michi _

_Hora mae wo mitegoran _

_Are ga anata no mirai _

_Haha ga kureta _

_Takusan no yasashisa _

_Ai wo idaite ayume to kurikaeshita _

_Ano toki wa mada osanakute _

_Imi nado shiranai _

_Sonna watashi no te wo nigiri _

_Issho ni ayundekita _

_Yume wa itsumo _

_Sora takaku aru kara _

_Todokanakute kowai ne _

_Dakedo oitsuzukeru no _

_Jibun no sutoori dakara koso _

_Akirametakunai _

_Fuan ni naru to te wo nigiri _

_Issho ni ayundekita _

_Sono yasashisa wo toki ni wa iyagari _

_Hanareta haha e sunao ni narezu _

_Hora ashimoto wo mitegoran _

_Kore ga anata no ayumu michi _

_Hora mae wo mitegoran _

_Are ga anata no mirai _

_Sono yasashisa wo toki ni wa iyagari _

_Hanareta haha e sunao ni narezu _

_Hora ashimoto wo mitegoran _

_Kore ga anata no ayumu michi _

_Hora mae wo mitegoran _

_Are ga anata no mirai _

_Hora ashimoto wo mitegoran _

_Kore ga anata no ayumu michi _

_Hora mae wo mitegoran _

_Are ga anata no mirai _

_Mirai e mukatte _

_Yukkuri to aruite yukoo…_

Each word, each sound and breath that was sung out by Ryuu was perfect. Throaty yet melodious with no hint of gruffness in his angelic voice. Each note resonated in the air, like little chimes that shook everyone with its pure simplicity and beauty. His voice carried out even when he closed his mouth, over the seas and throughout the school. It reached far and loud, saddening yet astonishing every single person's heart. His song was sung with heartfelt emotions that Conan heard Ayumi crying beside him. The song showed his despair but it also showed something else. It showed his determination to move on.

Conan realised that the sky had stopped raging and the rain had stopped. A shaft of light broke out from the stormy clouds and it fell onto Ryuu who was now smiling plaintively at the heavens, tears streaking his face through his closed eyes, falling onto the hard rock below him. The grey, unhappy clouds vanished slowly and the earth was filled with a golden light. The sun shone brightly and birds begun to sing as they flew overhead and towards the sea. The waves begun to crash into the bottom of the cliff again and seagulls squawked as they too flew in circles over the wet child on the cliff.

Conan watched Ryuu as he smiled again and raised his arms as though to embrace the warm light befalling onto him. He opened his eyes slowly and stared into the skies in wonder and appreciation.

His mouth moved but no one heard what he said but Conan could guess what he said.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't realise how long it took to get a song like this. Research and research and all I got were love songs which could not be used in this context.<strong>

**Sorry for late update but I think you guys are used to me apologising again and again so I am really, really sorry. **

**As I said, the next chapter would be the last and there will be an epilogue as well. So stick around to find out what happened!**

**Please review! I need motivation to continue! :P**

**P.S: Where do you want the ending of this trilogy to be? I mean in the next part and finale of Impending Doom. I will love to know where and here are my top two options.**

**1) On a ship, like a cruise ship.**

**2) In Beika.**

**But you guys can give me your own opinions! Please do because I need to start preparing for the next part!**

**So do give me your reviews and opinions! :D **

**Translation:**

**Sake- a sort of wine in Japan**

**The song translation: (The song is Mirai by Kiroro)**

**Look at your feet and see**

**This is the path you walk**

**Look in front of you and see**

**That is your future**

**Mother has given me a lot of kindness**

**"Embrace love and walk" she repeated**

**That time when I was childish and didn't understand her meaning**

**She held my hand**

**Together, walking we came.**

**Dreams are always from high in the sky**

**It is scary that we might not reach them but continue to try**

**For this reason I won't abandon my story**

**When I became anxious she held my hand**

**Together, walking we came.**

**That kindness was occasionally unpleasant**

**When I was away from mother I couldn't obey**

**Look at your feet and see**

**This is the path you walk**

**Look in front of you and see**

**That is your future**

**That kindness was occasionally unpleasant**

**When I was away from mother I couldn't obey**

**Look at your feet and see**

**This is the path you walk**

**Look in front of you and see**

**That is your future**

**Look at your feet and see**

**This is the path you walk**

**Look in front of you and see**

**That is your future**

**Slowly towards the future let's walk**


	19. Chapter 18 A new way out

**CHAPTER 18- A new way out**

**This is the last chapter for this part of the Impending Doom series. I have also merged the epilogue into this chapter so this will be the very last of Secrets. I thank those who had reviewed, supported and favourite this story. Thank you very much! **

* * *

><p>It was pitch-black in the room; a single thing could not be seen. There was not a single ray of light that could break the silence and the darkness of the room. The entire school was as silent as a grave and the only sounds that could be heard was the faint rushing sounds of the waves from a distance and occasionally, there would be the rustling of leaves when the night wind swept through the forests. There were no stars in the lightless sky and the moon had disappeared behind some black clouds that had camouflaged with the endless heavens. The world sleeps and so did the thousands of children in their respective beds. All was peaceful and it seemed like there was nothing to worry about.<p>

Conan tiredly opened his eyes and sat up to ensure that he had completely woken up from his slumber. All he saw was black so he allowed his eyes to get accustomed to the pitch-black sight. From sightless, his sharp eyes began to see the outlines of some items in the room. He gingerly rubbed his tired eyes. Sleep has not come easy for him for quite some time. Resting his gaze on the poster bed that was situated in front of his, he did not find it surprising to find the red comforter and the white bed sheets all tumbled around on the bed again.

It has been five days since the funeral and it has been five days since anyone saw the old Ryuu. He did not stay in the room any longer but instead, he disappeared in the early morning, long before dawn and only returned late at night when everyone was asleep. Conan tried to stay up and wait for him before but Ryuu did not once step into the room. It was as though he was waiting for everyone to be asleep in order to remain undetected. His bed would be arranged neatly by the maids but the next morning, it would be in a mess again. This was enough evidence to show that he returned every night but no one saw him ever since the funeral. He was just a ghost; drifting in and out of the school, unseen and unnoticed. He didn't attend the classes nor did he eat his meals at the Great Hall. The Headmaster had organised people to search for him but they failed. He was not seen and even if they placed guards around the room to catch him, he somehow managed to enter and leave without being seen.

Conan sighed and jumped off his bed to stretch. He never felt so tired before. With Ryuu gone, he was left with nothing but boredom. The Detective Boys were reasonably fun but they lack the mentality that he was looking out for. With Ai in a coma, Ryuu was the only one who was the closest thing to an adult who he could talk to. With him gone, Conan was left with nothing but boredom and he could not even ask what he needed to ask that boy. The most important questions were not asked and time was running out. It needed to be soon.

Conan sighed again, feeling more and more dejected and lost. It was not easy to restart his investigation when he had placed it on hold for such a long time. He had no idea where to start. All he had was the fact that Ryuu was the successor to the Organization whose head was Ryuu's godfather. He knew that Reizei Takako had left some information in that chandelier that Kid wanted to steal but he did not get a chance to read any of it. Ryuu was the only one who saw the contents of the chandelier but he did not speak of it. Conan did not ask him either. Hence, he got nothing. It irritated him to the core.

He flopped his legs off the bed and stood unsteadily, looking around the room before picking up his torchlight from his bedside table and turning on its light. Shining the ray of yellow light around, he inspected the room and its contents. It did not change one bit. Two poster beds that only hold two children when there was enough space for three in each bed. Two chest of drawers and two wardrobes as well as two glass dressing tables were in the room, tidily organized in the room. A simple study table lay in the corner and the curtains are beaten and the windows are polished. The crystal chandelier was gone, probably taken down by Ryuu and hidden away. The ceiling seemed bare without the massive beauty hanging from its rafters and it was a sign of Conan's failure in finding the information he sorely need.

He moved around the room, walking in circles to stretch his legs as well as to plan out his next move. He came to this school for a reason and he was stuck in a situation that had only one way out but it could not be seen at all. He knew that he had to find the way out fast or else he would be trapped in a never-ending maze that leads to nowhere. Although the school was a peaceful and satisfying place to be, he could not stand to feel watched any longer. It felt as though there were people all around the school watching his every move. There was not a morning that he woke up to worried and there was not a night that he fell asleep to peacefully. Life became a race but what he was running towards could not be seen or touched. It could only be dreamt about. Hope became nothing but a shadow, trailing behind him, sometimes shocking him but most of the times, it remained dormant and useless.

"Great," he cursed, kicking a random paper ball that lay on the carpet, "Just great. I can't even find a single thing that will help me."

He glared at the room; feeling complete hatred of its stone walls that held so many secrets that he could not unravel. It was then that he realised that he had not went far since he came to the school. When most of the clues were already hidden somewhere in the school, he was spending time concerning himself more of Ryuu than his promise to bring down the organization to the one he left in Beika. His heart plummeted as he continued to mentally break himself down for forgetting his mission, for forgetting who he had promised first and for forgetting the very reason to why he was in JIS in the first place. To think he had spent more than a month in JIS and not found much. He kicked himself hard, cursing under his breath as his fury heightened and his glares around the room added more venom.

His eyes rested on the messy bed that belonged to Ryuu. His intense breathing slowed slightly as his eyes took in the tumbled sheets and crumpled look. Something was off. He slowly stepped towards to the bed, holding his breath, barely hoping that something, _anything_, would be on the bed and it would help in his investigations. The bed looked more puffed up than usual. Conan somehow just knew there was something under those sheets that he could use. If there was anything, he would be one step closer to his ultimate goal. At a snail's pace, he inched towards the bed and once he was close enough, he jumped onto the bed and to his surprise and relief; there was the sound of crackling below him. It was the sound of papers crumpling under his weight and into the comfy down mattress of Ryuu's bed. Wasting no time, he jumped off the bed and with all his strength, pulled off the heavy red comforter and bed sheets. They flew into the air, landing in a heap beside the bed but that was not that caught his attention.

It was the numerous papers that were hidden beneath them that took his breath away. They were mostly yellowed papers with spidery handwriting all over it that looked similar to Ryuu if not more elegant. Conan bent down to observe them more closely without touching them. They were all letters from mother to son and he could see the love placed in each word and every drop of ink that Takako used to write these letters painstakingly. It was heartbreaking and heart-warming to see them but Conan knew it was not his to see. He took a good look over them, his heart falling slightly as he glanced over the rest, holding onto the slightest glimmer of hope in him that he would find something that might help him. So far, all he saw was letters addressed to Ryuu and that only helped him worry less about Ryuu.

Then his eyes caught a crumpled piece of paper partially covered by the many letters. It was crumpled with hatred as well as hurry and it looked as though it was meant to be unknown. Conan slid his fingers under the letters, carefully trying to take the ball of paper without moving the rest too much. If there was one thing he knew about Ryuu, it was that he had a sharp eye. He could spot disturbance even if it was in the slightest. Conan tweaked the ball gently with the tips of his fingers and it moved to slightly away. He cautiously inched his fingers forward and finally, he grabbed hold of it before pulling it away slowly from the bottom of the letters. The letters dropped onto the bed but nonetheless looked the same as it did when anyone looked from an aerial view. He hurriedly and gently pulled and unfolded the piece of paper apart, trying not to let his excitement get the better of him.

The paper was slightly yellowed but not so much like the rest. The creases from the crumpling nearly made the words on it nearly incomprehensible. Flattening it between his palms as much as possible, Conan immediately read the words, hoping and praying it was something that will bring him closer to his goal.

It said:

**APTX; #1: nil. Test failed. **

**APTX; #2: Success. Subjects went as planned.**

**APTX; #3: Retook test. Result was different. Possible apoptosis too weak.**

**APTX; #4: Retook test with stronger components. Results differ from expectation to the result of #3. **

Conan's eyes widened as he read every word of the printed words. It was printed in a grey ink and they were of a formal-looking font. He did not believe that he was reading a research paper that was most probably from the Organization itself but this being in his hands raised a bigger question. Why did Ryuu have it? If his mom left it for him, wouldn't he think that this was a weird piece of rubbish paper? From what Conan knew, Ryuu had no idea about the organization. Being the only friend that he had, Conan was sure that he would have told him but the problem was that he didn't.

_Is it possible… _he thought, _that he knows about the Organization more than I thought he did?_

It was then when something caught his eyes again. It was of smaller size letterings but it was not printed. It was handwritten and he knew that handwriting very well.

Beneath the last printed statement were two words:

_**Kudou Shinichi**_

His heart sped up at the sight of his name written in such a small print by Ryuu himself. He could not mistake that spidery handwriting anywhere. Why did Ryuu write his name on this piece of paper that held valuable information that only he and Organization would understand? Why did he not tell him about this at all? A child would not have understood the meaning of the research even if it's Ryuu with his adult-like intelligence. Where was he disappearing off to every morning? Thousands of questions ran through Conan's mind as he continued to stare at the name that belonged to him before he was shrunk by the very poison the paper was talking about.

Conan snapped out from his mental confusion and started to look around in shock. Scuffling sounds could be heard from outside but it was not coming from the spiral staircase. It was coming from the other side of the tower wall facing the outside. There was no way anyone or anything could be making that sort of noise on that side of the wall and what's worse, he was able to hear it even when he was nearly five storeys high from the ground. The scuffling sounds were as though someone was climbing up the wall, using just his hands and feet to push himself up to the top. It was becoming louder and louder but it was not so loud. If it was not for his sharper-than-most ears, he would not have heard it.

Panicking, he crumpled the piece of paper and quickly placed it back underneath the letters it was beneath before. Giving a quick glance to ensure everything seemed the way it was before, Conan grabbed the comforter and the bed sheets, throwing them all on a crumpled heap back on Ryuu's bad. Giving it an artistic pat here and there, he hurriedly switched off his torchlight and ran over to his bed before jumping onto the plush mattress. Pulling the heavy velvet red blanket from beneath him, he threw it over his body and pulled it up all the way to his head. Staying still, he nearly released a held breath when he heard someone or something falling onto the balcony. It was a single, light step before another even softer footstep. Stiffening himself as much as possible, he closed his eyes until it was only half-way closed in order to be able to watch everything that happened in the room.

The large balcony glass was pushed open so silently that he nearly missed the 'creak' of the doors' hinges moving. A shadow entered slowly, walking quietly and slowly that it seemed as though it was floating off the ground. Conan's eyes followed the shadow closely, his heart nearly becoming frozen from all the suspense he was feeling. His eyes could not catch a glimpse of the shadow's face as it was rather far away from him. The shadow was staring at Ryuu's bed for a moment before it turned to face Conan's.

It was then when he saw the silver corneas of the shadow's eyes. It was Ryuu's. Ryuu moved closer to the bed, his steps forward slow and careful. He was dressed in a black pullover with a pair of black tight jeans. His hair was slightly longer than Conan last remembered and was pulled back in a ponytail that hung over his shoulder a little. Conan watched Ryuu and then realised how much he looked like his mother. It was like he was her incarnate. Mesmerised by Ryuu's appearance, he didn't realise that the child was already at the foot of his bed.

"Get up Conan," Ryuu's flat voice was heard, "I know you're awake."

Caught, Conan pushed himself up on the elbows, a little upset and afraid at the same time that Ryuu had figured he was awake. Groaning slightly, he slammed his eyes shut when Ryuu turned on the lights of the room. Waiting till all the red behind his eyes vanished, he opened his eyes slowly to find Ryuu watching him like a hawk. He was leaning against the wall, his legs crossed and his eyes slightly hooded.

_Does he know that I saw what's underneath his bed sheets? _Conan thought, meeting the child's eyes evenly.

Ryuu lowered his gaze and sighed. He shook his head and said, "You're up late."

"Yeah I am," Conan replied, not knowing what else to say.

"I think you have many questions to ask me."

Conan nodded, knowing that Ryuu noticed his movement. _What should I ask him first? _He thought, _there are so many questions that needed to be answered._

_Maybe I'll just start with the simplest one._

"Where have you been Ryuu?" he asked, "Everyone's worried about you."

Ryuu chuckled softly and raised an eyebrow at him and answered, "Really now? I find that very hard to believe."

_Huh? _Conan thought, hearing a sense of bitterness in that chuckle, _what does he mean?_

"I've been very busy Conan," he continued, cutting Conan from asking the reason to the acrimony in his voice, "I have been very busy indeed because my uncle did not wish to comply to my wishes this time."

Stopping, Ryuu reached into his back pocket of his jeans and pulled out what looked like a bunch of cards. He held it out to Conan but did not move from his place at the wall. Conan frowned at him before swinging his legs off the bed and walking over to Ryuu. Taking it silently from him, he looked down on it and was surprised to see what was written on it:

_**~(*~*)~**_

_**Invitation to ride Divine Wing, the biggest cruise ship made in Japan.**_

_**Invitation to: Edogawa Conan**_

_**Departure: 20 December, 7.30pm from Sapporo Private Jetty Lot# 48**_

_**Arrival: 25 December, 7.30pm in Sapporo Private Jetty Lot# 48**_

_**Additional details: Allowed to bring a maximum of additional 5 guests. **_

_**~(*~*)~**_

Conan looked through the invitations. There were 4 of them, one for him and one for each of the Detective Boys that Ryuu knew. He looked up questioningly from the invitations to look at Ryuu who noticed his confused look. He smiled and replied, "This is for being a friend. And the ship belongs to my godfather if that's what you wanted to ask."

Conan nodded and looked into Ryuu's silver eyes and was not the least surprised to find that even when he was smiling, there was no warmth in his eyes. They were dead. _Why are you giving me these Ryuu? _He thought, _there must be a deeper reason for this._

Pushing all thought out of his head, he just said, "Thanks Ryuu."

_But don't expect me not to try and find out what you're going to do Ryuu._

* * *

><p>"Thank you Ryuu."<p>

Ryuu just nodded to Conan and watched him turn his back and walk back to his bed. He stared at that retreating back and wondered, _You need to come to this cruise Co- I mean, Kudou. This is the only way you can find what you need to find and do what you need to do._

Ryuu felt a throbbing pain in his chest and he flinched slightly when he felt himself being affected by his own emotions. He pushed them all away and locked it away behind the steel cage in his heart.

_The clock's ticking, _he thought, _will we be able to finish out we want to do since the very beginning? I hope we can._

* * *

><p><em>Godfather eh? <em>Conan thought, taking a good look at the heavy, peach coloured cards with the golden margins. _Godfather of Ryuu means the Boss, the Anokata. _

_Was Ryuu trying to give me a solution to my problems? Was he trying to help me?_

_If he is, why is he keeping silent about it? Does he have his own intentions?_

_If his intentions are dangerous to me achieving my goals, I would stop him as I know I would stop anyone from killing._

_But if it is not, then I hope we can both find what we are looking for._

_Perhaps together as friends._

* * *

><p><strong>:<strong>

**:**

**:**

**:**

**.**

**..**

**…**

_A small girl stood at the edge of a cliff, facing the sea. She turned around to face the huge stone building behind her that looked so much like a castle she once saw in some postcards that her sister had sent her. _

_She looked down and realised she was wearing a black gown with a pair of black heels. She wondered why she was wearing such gloomy dressing. _

_She looked up. A young woman was walking towards her slowly. In contrast to her very own black clothing, the woman was garbed in a simple white dress that fell to the rocky ground beneath their feet. She was not wearing any shoes but she seemed not to feel the stones that she was stepping on._

_The girl looked up to meet the woman's doe-like eyes and she saw love and sorrow in them. _

_The woman said softly, "You are lost."A statement, not a question._

_The little girl replied, "Yes… And no."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Because… I know he'll bring me back one day. I'm just here to see him again."_

_The woman smiled sadly and continued, "You know where you are but you have no idea what to do."_

"_I know. I need to wake up."_

_The woman shook her dark head, her long raven hair swinging across her head. "Wrong."_

_The girl gasped as she watched the woman drift away from her, retreating as though something was sucking her away from her. It was not long before she was gone but her voice remained._

"_Right now, you have to stay lost. But soon, he'll come to wake you up. So don't wake up till then Ai."_

_The girl heard those words last before she see and hear no more._

* * *

><p><strong>This is it! Secrets have officially ended and I am taking a long break before I begin on the next part of this trilogy. Look out for the next part which is called Revelations, 3<strong>**rd**** part of the Impending Doom series. I thank everyone who read, reviewed and favourite this story for all your support and I hope that you will all continue to follow this story until its end. Thank you very much!  
><strong>

**~xoxo Rin**

**Just in case: I don't own Detective Conan. All rights reserved to Aoyama Gosho. I own nothing except the OCs and the plot of the trilogy.**


End file.
